When in Egypt
by Fairedenale
Summary: Yami and Yugi have been dating for a year and haven't been happier. But, what happens when the people around you can't accept who you love? So, when this happens to the two lovers, they run to Egypt. But life still isn't easy for them there. YamixYugi
1. The Dilemma

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! But even if I did, I'd still waste my time writing fanfics.

"Blah"- speech

_Blah_- thoughts

'Blah'- mindlink

* * *

Chapter 1

The Dilemma

It's been nearly a year since Yugi and Yami started dating. They were happy and didn't care who saw them kiss, hold hands, and other things; they were in love. Yugi bounded down the stairs one evening, Yami close behind. His grandfather looked up at the two and gave a weak smile. _I'll have to tell them sometime_, he thought. _I can't keep it in forever. _

"Hi Grandpa!" Yugi greeted the old man. Yami nodded a 'hello' before sitting down beside Yugi. He then wrapped his arm around his Light and drew him closer. Yugi giggled as Yami planted several kisses on his neck. Solomon cleared his throat. Yugi stopped trying (and failing) to eat his dinner and looked at his grandfather. Yami planted on a confused look and glanced at his lover's equally questioning face. Solomon stared steadily at them. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the doorbell. Yugi quickly got up and answered it. It was Tristan, followed by Duke. And Joey and Serenity, Ryou Bakura, Tèa, Mai, and Rebecca and her grandfather. They all stood outside the Game Shop before Mai asked if they could come in. Yugi nodded and opened the door wider for them. Once everyone was inside sitting comfortably in the living room, Yugi stared at them all, becoming uneasy. Yami sensed his distress and took his hand.

"You okay," he asked in a whisper. Yugi shook his head. Tristan cleared his throat.

"So, we all know why we're here right?" Everyone in the room nodded, except for two tri-color haired boys. All heads turned to them and Yugi shivered. Yami became concerned for his innocent.

"What's this about," Yugi asked, his amethyst eyes burning with fear, confusion, and nervousness. Joey stood up.

"Look, Yuge," he said. "We're happy you found someone you love and that he loves you back but we all kinda have a problem." Yugi's eyes widened in shock. He and Yami exchanged glances.

"What kind of _problem_," the Pharaoh asked. Everyone looked at each other. Joey opened his mouth only to have his sister jump on him and cover his mouth.

"Don't do it Joey," she pleaded as he tried to get her off him without hurting her. "Please, big brother. Can't you just be happy for them? Don't do this to them, please? What if you were in their situation? Joey please, think about it." Joey shrugged his sister off and grabbed her hands so he could speak without interruptions. Yami and Yugi both gasped and wondered as to what Serenity meant. Yami tightened his grip on his other-half.

"I gotta, sis. The fact is we have a problem with it. If you don't like what we're about to tell them then leave." Tears sprung from Serenity's eyes. She whispered to her big brother, "I hope you realize what you're about to do," then she ran out the door.

Yugi stared at the remaining company. "What was that about," he asked. All eyes turned back to the identical couple and Yugi shied away from their glares.

"We have a problem with the two of you dating," Duke said from his spot on the couch. Both Yugi and Yami exclaimed "WHAT?" before they were hushed. Tèa looked up at them.

"We don't like two guys being together they way you two are. I liked both of you before, but when you chose the shrimp over me, that was when I ceased to like you. I should've known long ago that you had no intention of picking me. What was I think-"

"You know nothing Tèa," Yami growled. Several people gasped at his ferocity, and Yugi placed a hand on his Dark's shoulder, telling him to calm down. Knowing Yami, he didn't. "I would have picked you had I even thought about you in that way, but I never did. I don't care what you guys say, or think about this. I LOVE YUGI! Got it? You don't spend years sharing the same body, the same thoughts, going through everything together, without developing feelings of some kind for each other." Yami sighed and leaned his head against Yugi's shoulder, while the other stroked his head. Yugi looked up at the people who he once believed to be his friends. He glanced over at grandfather.

"Everyone here feels this way?" Nods were given from everyone. Yugi sighed, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. "Now what," he asked quietly.

"It's simple man. Either he goes or we go." Tristan replied, followed by several vocal agreements. Yugi gasped as he stared at all the faces looking at him.

"So, you're going to make me choose between my family and friends and my lover?" Everyone nodded. Yugi glanced at Yami. Amethyst eyes met hurt, crimson eyes. Yami shook his head, saying, "You don't have to give them up Yugi. If that's what they choose, then I'll give you u-" Yami was interrupted by Yugi's soft lips sealed on his. The teenager looked back at everyone in the room.

"You can't make me choose! I won't! Now leave, please..." Everyone just stared. Then Ryou Bakura sighed. "Fine," he said. "We'll take this up tomorrow. It _is_ late, after all." With that, Ryou walked out the door. One by one, they all left, with Tèa giving Yugi a death glare before disappearing. Finally, Duke closed the door on his way out. Now it was the old man with the two multicolored porcupines. Solomon sighed as he stood up. He bade his grandson and his lookalike a goodnight before trudging up the stairs to his bedroom. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and cried softly into his shoulder. Yami gently stroked his hikari's head.

"I-I d-d-don't-t w-want-t to ch-cho-choose!" Yugi sobbed. Yami sighed. "I know, Yugi. We'll get through this," he promised. Upstairs, a certain old man was listening and mentally cursed himself. He didn't like hurting his family but he didn't think it was healthy for the boy.

* * *

Later that night, as the two lay in bed, Yugi woke up. Yami felt him stir beside him and woke up as well. Just as he was surrounded by a golden light. _What the hell? _Yami was confused; he was currently sitting in his soulroom. 'Sorry Yami' Yugi apologized through the mind link. Yami watched as Yugi packed a bag full of clothes and other essentials...enough for two. 'Yugi, what are you doing?' Yami asked of his aibou. "I can't stay here Yami," explained Yugi, his amethyst orbs brimming with tears. "They want me to give you up or risk losing them. I can't do that. I won't! If I'm not here, they can't force me to make that decision." Then Yugi grabbed up his pack, quietly ran downstairs and was out the door before the next day had begun.

* * *

Please. If you find something wrong, or see and error in grammar or spelling, please let me know so I can fix it. This plea for help goes for all the other chapters as well.


	2. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Blah"- speech

_Blah_- thoughts

'Blah'- mindlink

Chapter 2

SURPRISE!

"Aibou? Are you sure about this?" Yami asked Yugi as the latter walked through the airport. Yugi was searching for his gate. He had purchased his ticket but wouldn't let Yami know where they were going. Yugi nodded in response. "I'm sure," he whispered.

"So…Where are we going?" Yami asked.

"You'll know when we get there, Yami. I promise you'll like it." Yugi looked at koi as they stood in the mental hallway between their soulrooms. And then he bowed his head and sighed.

"Yugi? Are you alright?" The ex-Pharaoh asked of his modern look-alike. Yugi nodded.

"I just wish I didn't have to leave without telling Grandpa. I mean, he's been the only family I've had since…ever. I love him, but I also wish he…understood." Yami's eyes filled up with sympathy for his young love.

"I'm sorry Yugi. We can still go back if…" Yami trailed off as Yugi shook his head.

"No! I can't. If I did, it would mean giving you up, but I don't want to. I don't want to give up my friends and family either. I can't let you go. If I did, I'm pretty sure I would die…" A single tear rolled down innocent soul's face. Yami walked over to him and held him.

"I'd die too. Don't know what I did without you before, but this life is way better than my old one." He pulled Yugi's head from his shoulder, where a few more tears had followed the first. Yami then lightly placed a kiss on Yugi's lips. "Thank you," he whispered. They stood like that the whole time Yugi walked around the airport looking for his correct gate. Then he found it. Yugi made sure Yami couldn't see it before running down to the loading area.

* * *

"Yugi, please tell me where we are going!" Anxious and very frustrated crimson met contented and teasing amethyst. The Yugi Mutou laughed quietly as his other-half glared at him.

"You'll know when we get there," Yugi replied for the one hundred and thirty-seventh time. After Yugi got on the plane he waited till the flight in the air and it was deemed safe to move about, he went to the bathroom so Yami could come out in body form. Since sitting down in the seat next to him, Yami kept pestering him where they were headed to. As always to response was 'You'll know when we get there'.

Yami pouted. "Why so evil, Hikari? You're the one with the innocent mind and trusting nature. You're too good for your own good. So why the change in personality," he whined. Yugi couldn't help it. A mixture of the whining, the pout, the puppy eyes, and other things, Yami was too cute. He burst out laughing, which made Yami glare even harder at him.

"Hahahahahahaha…Ahem..I-I-I'm s-s-ss-s-sor-sorry-e-e-e. Y-you're j-j-jus-s-st too-oo cu-u-te w-w-when y-you're m-m-mad-d-d." Yugi ceased talking but continued laughing. All the passengers looked at them, some with amusement, some with evil glares wishing he would just shut up, and some that were indifferent but were curious as to what made the small boy go into hysterics like that. The rest ignored them. Yami growled before grabbing a giggling Yugi and kissed him. Yugi slowly stooped shaking with laughter as he realized Yami was kissing him. Then both got into it. Yami pulled Yugi closer and the latter wrapped his arms around the other, sliding into his lap. Yami's hand started travelling upward to Yugi hair and tangled itself in it. The passengers looked away, relief, peace, happy, 'aww', and disgust written on various faces. Yami parted his lips to run his tongue along Yugi bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yugi willingly open his mouth and Yami dove in, exploring the warm moist cavern once again. When they parted for air, Yami started attacking Yugi's neck. As he hit a 'sweet' spot, Yugi gasped as a bolt of pleasure coursed through him.

"We are reaching our destination. Thank you for flying with us, and we hope you enjoy your stay. Please put your seats in…." The two broke apart in surprise as a voice cracked over the intercom. They were both breathing hard while they buckled back up. Yami glanced out the window and a sight met his eyes.

"Egypt" he cried. All the pyramids, the Sphinx, the cities, the sand met his eye. "You brought us to Egypt?" Yami asked of his companion. Yugi nodded. Yami's face broke a smile and he kissed his lover. "Thank you…But why?" Yami pulled away to look at his aibou's face. 'No lies,' he said through the mind link. Yugi shook his head and smiled.

"I knew you would be happy anywhere, as long as I was there, but I wanted to make you more comfortable. Besides, I couldn't think of any other place I wanted to go besides your old home." Yami smiled even more.

"Thank you Yugi," he whispered and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Several passengers around them smiled at the two, thinking how happy they must be.

* * *

Yugi stepped out into the bright sunlight, Yami right behind him. "It feels good to be home. I've been away for a while." Yugi snorted a laugh.

"Ya," he replied, trying so hard not to laugh at Yami's statement and enthusiastic attitude. His lover was currently soaking up the sun and twirling around. Then he kissed the ground. "If you can call 5,000 years a while." Yami turned and smiled.

"Maybe a bit of an understatement then," he asked. Yugi nodded as he answered "A bit." Yami then wrapped his arms around his light and kissed him.

"Hey lovebirds! Are you coming do we have to leave you behi-OWW!" Yugi and Yami turned to see the Ishtar family walking towards, Marik rubbing his head. "Ishizu," he whined. "I was only joking! Did you have to hit me so hard?" His sister glared at him as they walked.

"I'll hit you again if you don't start showing the Pharaoh some respect. Honestly Marik! I thought you changed." Marik glanced at her and pouted. Ishizu stifled a laugh but Odion let forth the rumbling laughter. _He_ found it **very **humorous. They trio reached the star-head-shaped males and bowed. "My king," Ishizu greeted. Yami nodded to her, all the while still holding Yugi and Yugi holding him.

"Hello my Pharaoh," repeated Marik and Odion. The Marik ruffled Yugi's hair. "It's nice to see you again Yugi." Yugi nodded and said "likewise". Yami glanced from one face to the other as he waited for an explanation. When no ne offered one, he sighed. Everyone stopped talking, Ishizu freezing halfway through greeting Yugi.

"What are you doing here," Yami asked the family. Three pairs of eyes looked at him with surprise; the other amethyst gaze was looking down, a little guilty.

"Simple, Pharaoh. We live here," Marik answered, which caused Yugi to grin. Yami continued to glare at him.

"I mean here at the airport, Marik," Yami coldly replied. Someone tapped on his shoulder. Yami looked to see his partner's eyes gazing at him. Yugi cleared his throat.

"I called them and asked if they would pick us up and host us for a while. Ishizu agreed, and I'm grateful," he added, turning to the female Egyptian who wore the Millennium necklace. "But she already knew which is probably why she agreed so quickly." Ishizu smiled.

"How much do you know" Yami asked. Marik looked at him and back to Yugi. "We know why you're here, and that this was a surprise trip to you Pharaoh. We're sorry Yugi," Marik whispered. "No one should have to make a decision like that." Yugi nodded, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Shall we go," Odion asked. The rest of the group nodded.


	3. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Blah"- speech

_Blah_- thoughts

'Blah'- mindlink

Chapter 3

A New Beginning

After eating at light lunch, Ishizu showed Yugi and Yami where they would stay until further notice. The two received a room at the end of the house, far from where the family lived. Which was pretty far. They had a big house, but only lived in a quarter of it. At least Ishizu thought ahead...Or the next thing, the necklace gave her a vision of something she was probably better off not seeing. If that occurred, she'd be scarred for life. Maybe. Anyway, Ishizu had to go back to the museum and she took Marik and Odion with her. Slyly giving the lovers some privacy. As Yami closed to door to their bedroom, Yugi flopped on the bed and sighed. Yami turned to the small figure behind him.

"Yugi? Are you okay," he asked quietly. Yugi shook his head. When he made no indication of responding, Yami walked over to him and laid next to him. "Yugi, if you don't want to be here…If you'd rather go back home, we can." Yugi looked at him with shocked eyes.

"I don't want to go back, Yami. I just miss grandpa. What is he going to say when he finds out that we left? Why we left? I'm sure it's not hard to figure out." Yugi entwined his fingers with Yami's. He then raised their hands and kissed the back of Yami's slender hand. "I love you. I love all of them too, but if they can't accept me, why must they make it my problem as well?" Yugi sighed again and closed his eyes.

"Yugi…" Yami began. Yugi opened his eyes and stared at him.

"I know," he breathed. "The moment they decided they didn't like it, it became my problem too." Yugi knew this. He also knew it would take a miracle for them to change their minds…and to drag him away from the one he loves.

* * *

Back in Domino, Grandpa had just called Joey, telling him that Yugi was gone. "Yami as well. Do you know where they might have gone," the old man asked over the phone. Joey replied no. He was going to come right over, but he had to bring Serenity over too.

"Heya, gramps. So, what's goin' on?" Joey stood in the doorway. Serenity peered from around her brother. Solomon gave them a grave look. Before he could answer, a convertible pulled up. Out came Tristan and Duke. Joey called them afterwards and told them something was up. Solomon opened the door wider and everyone filed in.

"Here you go, Mr. Mutou," Serenity said as she set down his tea.

"Thank-you child." Solomon was still depressed. His grandson was gone and he knew it was his fault. He sighed and placed his head in his hands. Serenity placed an arm on his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Mr. Mutou. I don't think Yugi will be gone forever. Besides, you're his family. I'm sure he call and say where he is and how he's doing." Solomon nodded but remained silent. Joey scowled.

"Why'd the little guy run off for," he asked no one in particular. "I mean, geez, aren't we friends?" He looked at his sister and twitched in fear. She was giving him a glare so evil he thought he was going to turn to ash real quick. "What's up with you, sis," he asked. Big mistake.

"What's wrong," Serenity yelled. Everyone jumped. No one ever heard Serenity yell before, never mind get mad enough for her looks to kill. "What's wrong is that I have an arrogant jerk for a brother! Can't you see that Solomon is upset because he knows why Yugi is gone! GET A CLUE JOEY! Yugi ran off with Yami because all you tried to pressure him into choosing between the one he loves and the people he cares for! Dammit Joey! I told you not to do it. I said don't to this to them! I pleaded with you! BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN! And now Yugi and Yami are somewhere and we don't know if they're alright and it's all because none of you accepted them! I HOPE YOU'RE ALL VERY PROUD OF YOURSELVES! Yugi's out there somewhere and no doubt he feels guilty for leaving, but can you BLAME HIM? They are gone and it's all because of you!" Serenity pointed at her big brother. "AND YOU!" She pointed at Tristan. "AND YOU!" She pointed at Duke. "And you," she whispered, facing Solomon. He looked up at her with sad eyes. He cast his eyes down and sighed.

"I know," he whispered.

* * *

Ishizu, Marik, and Odion came back to a dark, quiet house. They all walked in carefully, listening for any kind of sound. But there was nothing. So, after they bid each other goodnight, Marik checked on their guests. He quietly opened the door to the guest suite. "Huh?" Marik was a little confused and worried. Yami was sleeping contentedly; a small smile on his face, with his arm wrapped faithfully around…a pillow. _Where's Yugi?_Marik quickly glanced around the room and left as quickly and quietly as he came.

He had searched the entire upper floor when Marik found Yugi. The tri-color haired male sat against the wall, head in his arms on his knees. Marik could hear him crying softly. "Yugi, is something wrong?" Amethyst eyes raised themselves to the voice and Marik could see Yugi had been crying for a while. He sighed. "How long ago did you leave the sleeping Pharaoh," the Egyptian asked as he sat beside his friend. Yugi glanced at his clock.

"About…four hours and thirty-eight minutes," he replied in a broken voice. Marik raised his eyebrows in surprise. Yugi smiled. "I know…Four and half hours away. You're probably wondering what the hell is wrong with him if he hasn't noticed my absence, even in sleep."

Marik smiled and nodded. "The way he looks at you made me think that he wants to stick to you industrial-strength clue." At this Yugi giggled. "Hah, you laughed. Now, tell me what got you upset," Marik demanded gently. Yugi stopped smiling and looked at the floor. More tears were lined up for the fall down his face.

"I was thinking about Grandpa and everyone. They were my friends, and Grandpa is the only family I have. I didn't really want to leave," he whispered. "But I chose to, and now I'm regretting not leaving them a note or even calling them right away."

"You didn't tell them?" Marik was stunned. Of what Ishizu saw, it was only in bits, not a whole of detail. She saw the decision and talk, then Yami and Yugi arriving in Egypt, but not anything else. Yugi looked at him and shook his head.

"I hate having to worry Grandpa, but when there's only one person who's on your side, things don't look so bright anymore." Yugi grew silent and cried into his arms again. Marik put a hand on his friend's shoulder. He slowly slid it onto Yugi's arm and gave him a hug.

"Well," Marik began. "You're still together, right? That's a good thing. You still have that person at home who supports you. By the way, who is it?" Yugi looked up and whispered "Serenity" before hiding his face again. "Serenity? Really? I wonder how her relationship with her brother is then," Marik mused, causing Yugi to nod in agreement. "You have the Ishtar family behind you. Ishizu was ecstatic when she found out. 'No two people are more worthy of finding their one true love at so early a time in their life'. Odion and I just looked at each other and rolled our eyes after she said that. When we found out, we knew she was going to come up with something to say." Marik smiled at the memory. He glanced down at the still figure beside him. "Come on, Yugi. What happened to the optimistic person I knew? The one with all the smiles, and words of encouragement?" Silence followed. Marik sighed. "Look. It's not all bad. Your life is still bright. The one that makes it bright is you. Everyone you care about and who cares about you just add that little bit more. It may seem bleak but they still love you. They may not agree with your choice of boyfriend. Hell, I don't agree with it, but then again, the Pharaoh and I don't get along." He lifted Yugi's head to make the latter face him. "If you came this far just to be with him, something tells me you don't care where you are, who your with, or how many people still speak to you, it's all worth it if Yami is with you…Right?" Yugi nodded. He wiped his eyes.

"Thanks Marik. You know, I never thought you were this nice. I mean, to give people pep talks instead of letting them wallow in their misery," Yugi said. Marik laughed.

"Yeah, I know. Well, goodnight," Marik said as he walked away. Yugi nodded. After Marik disappeared he sighed. _Maybe he's right. I may not have everything, but I still have something that keeps me happy_Yugi thought as he walked back to the bedroom. He opened the door and gazed at the sleeping form of his best friend. _And there lies the main reason_Yugi finished. Then he closed the door.

* * *

YAY bubble-wrap! A little weird, but hey, it's fun... If you like bubble-wrap too, review. If not, well, R&R anyway. Chapter 4 will be up soon. See ya.


	4. Realizations

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Blah"- speech

_Blah_- thoughts

'Blah'- mindlink

Chapter 4

Realizations

Solomon Mutou woke up and crept over to his grandson's room, half-expecting, half-hoping that he would be there, asleep in his bed, curled next to Yami. He wouldn't care if they were butt-naked and currently having sex, at least they'd be there. But Solomon knew better than to hope too much. And he was right. He opened the door to his grandson's room and was shocked. Sure, he knew his grandson wouldn't be home, but his room wasn't a mess anymore. _Serenity must have cleaned it up yesterday. What a sweet girl. Joey's lucky to have her as a sister._ **DING DONG!** Solomon jumped at the sound. _Who could be here at this hour? _The shop didn't open for another four hours. **DING DONG! **"Coming," Solomon cried as he made his way to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Serenity standing there, with Ryou Bakura standing behind her.

"Good morning Mr. Mutou," Serenity smiled. She looked at Bakura. "Umm…We need to talk." Solomon nodded and let them in.

* * *

Yugi woke up and found Yami sitting up, gazing lovingly at him and stroking his face. "Good morning," Yugi whispered just as he yawned. Yami smiled.

"Good morning yourself," he replied. He grabbed Yugi's hand and dragged him to the door. "Come on. If I know Ishizu at all, she'll be mad if we don't get downstairs for breakfast before Marik gets up."

"Uhh…Okay, but why? I mean, why before Marik?" Yugi asked his other-half. Yami looked at him

"Because," Yami explained, "Marik usually gets up a few minutes before she leaves for work, so she has to wait those few extra minutes so he doesn't have to make his own breakfast and burn down the house. Plus he'll eat everything if we don't get down there." Yami continued to pull Yugi across the room.

Yugi struggled, which brought on a confused look from his lover. "Okay, I understand, but Yami! I refuse to go down there without clothes!" Yugi finally wrenched his arm from Yami's grasp and set about getting his clothes. It was then that Yami realized that Yugi was naked. He looked down at himself. So was he.

"Oh," he said. Yugi looked at him while zipping up his pants. He smiled and walked over the ashamed Pharaoh. He lightly slapped him n the head.

"Come on and get dressed so we can go eat," he said and threw Yami his pants.

* * *

Solomon was shocked. Serenity had visited with Ryou. They went to the kitchen to talk and Ryou's darker half, Bakura came out. What he told Solomon shocked him. He dropped the coffee pot and Serenity rushed to clean it up. He just stared at the Egyptian. "Are you sure about this," he asked. Ryou looked at his other-half. Bakura nodded.

"I am certain. If Yugi was to run away to be with the Pharaoh, he would take in to consideration what the Pharaoh likes," Bakura stated. "I do believe they're in Egypt. That's where we used to live, so the Pharaoh would be very comfortable there. Besides, something tells me Ishizu already knew what they were up to. But we can't be certain. I mean, I could be wrong, though I doubt it. The only way we could be sure is if we asked Kaiba." Ryou looked at his Dark with skeptical eyes. Bakura faced him. "What?"

"Do you honestly think Mr. Seto Kaiba in all his technology glory would help us, the lower, pathetic people who are not worth even a second of his time, as he says?" Ryou was certain he wouldn't. Bakura shrugged.

"We have to try!" Everyone faced Solomon. The old man was staring coldly at the two white-haired individuals. "I want my grandson home! It was a mistake to tell him how we felt! I never regretted anything more in my life than I do that night," he growled. "Kaiba will help us if it's the last thing I do." The three younger people nodded.

"But we can't tell anyone," Serenity said. "Who knows what Joey would do if he found out Yugi went to Egypt. I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore." Ryou placed a hand on her shoulder and Bakura growled at this. Ryou glared at him.

"Don't worry," he said. "Yugi and Yami will come home, one way or another."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Egypt, Yugi raced through the house, chasing Marik after he stole his Millennium puzzle. "Marik! Please! This isn't funny," he cried as he ran through the halls. He could hear maniacal laughter ring out ahead of him. It didn't help that Yami just sat there laughing. They had been eating when Marik raced in, grabbed a piece of toast, snatched Yugi's puzzle, and ran away. Ishizu called after him but remained where she was and Odion rolled his eyes. _Wonderful_ Yugi thought. _That left me. And I doubt anyone would have chased after him. Why is the world so cruel to short people?_ Yugi pondered this as he chased Marik. Eventually he found him, on the balcony, holding the puzzle over the side.

"Marik! Please, don't do it! Just give it back, please," Yugi pleaded. Marik smiled. Then he let go. "NO!" Yugi raced over to the balcony and leaned over. He watched as his puzzle went rushing down toward the river below.

"Looks like you're going swimming. Hope you like the Nile," Marik laughed as he walked away. Yugi smiled and laughed. Marik turned around and ran to him.

"Think again, Marik," Yugi said between giggles. He pointed down and Marik followed it. Ishizu was on the dock, looking up at the watchers above. Odion stood there with a net and showed Yugi that the Millennium puzzle was fine. Yugi waved and started back inside. Marik growled and quickly grabbed Yugi within the hallway and pinned him against the wall. The he let go.

"Dammit! Really not fair," Marik sighed. Yugi looked at him quizzically. Marik glanced at him and then wrapped his arm around his neck. "You're too cute to hurt," he replied.

"You should tell Yami that. Maybe he'd listen," Yugi stated. Marik looked at him.

"Either you're really stupid to be in this relationship or I'm better off not knowing." Yugi smiled at Marik and whispered "Probably the last one."

* * *

Later that night, as Yami and Yugi lay in bed after making love, Yugi rested his head on his Dark's chest and Yami wrapped his arm around his Light, Yami could feel the tension coming from Yugi. "Aibou," he asked tentatively.

"You know Yami, I realized something the other day. When you were sleeping, I went out for a walk around the house. Marik had found after they had gotten home and I told him about my problems. He told me something and it made me realize he was right. I think that I didn't run away to escape my problems. I think…I already chose." Yami looked down at his lover.

"Yugi, what are you talking about," Yami asked. Yugi looked at him.

"I'm talking about my decision. I kept saying I was leaving so I wouldn't have to choose between you and everyone else. But I'm here, with you and you alone. No one over there came with us and I don't regret it. So, I'm saying that I already chose and I chose you."

Yami slightly smiled. Then he kissed Yugi on the lips. "Thank-you Yugi," he whispered.

* * *

Chapter 4 is done and i have no clue if my titles even work for the chapter or not. So R&R please!


	5. Complications

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! SO QUIT ASKING! I hate disclaimers, but it's gotta be done.

"Blah"- speech

_Blah_- thoughts

'Blah'- mindlink

So, you all of you who still choose to read this, you get another chapter today because it's raining outside and I have nothing better to do today...so, ENJOY! By the way, this chapter is just a view of what's going on in Domino with the people who actually care about the runaways.

* * *

Chapter 5

Complications

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Everyone outside the Kaiba office knew his visitors pissed him off. They could feel the floor shake with his rage. Mokuba went running by.

"Mr. Mokuba! I wouldn't go in there if-" The employee stopped talking as Mokuba slipped inside the door.

"Big brother, what's going on?" Mokuba looked at the visitors.

"Mokuba, call security and have these people escorted out." Seto Kaiba glared at the three individuals. No wait, four. But Mokuba could swear there had only been three.

"Hurt Ryou and I'll hurt you," Bakura growled at the young Kaiba Corp. president. Kaiba just glared at him. The he turned to Mokuba.

"Now would be an excellent time to call security Mokuba. These people are on my nerves and I have no time to deal with them. Don't you people ever realize I'm not here for you to call whenever you feel like it? I have a company to run and you coming in here with outrageous suggestions and requests is just a big waste of my time. Mokuba!" Seto glared at his brother. "I thought I told you to call security."

Mokuba nodded. "You did, bro. Twice. But what are you guys doing here," he asked. Ryou, Bakura, Solomon, and Serenity looked at him.

"We want to know where Yugi is and if he's okay," Serenity replied. Mokuba jumped. _They're here for that?_ He didn't know what to say. _If they found out…No! Yugi promised that no one was going to find out. _

"And you think I know where he is," Kaiba asked incredulously. "Think again. I don't know where the leader of your Geek Squad went."

"I do," Mokuba whispered. Everyone looked at him, shocked, including Seto. He recollected that night he got the phone call.

Mokuba was about to go check on his brother who, as usual, was staying up late to finish his new gaming software when his cell rang. "Hello," he asked.

"Hi. Mokuba? It's Yugi. I need a favour." Yugi's voice was a little quiet and Mokuba thought he heard rain in the background. He looked outside. It was raining.

"Alright," he said turning away from the window. "Come over and I'll see what I can do."

* * *

A few minutes later, Yugi showed up, dripping wet and breathing hard after running from the Game Shop to the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba let him in and grabbed him a towel. They went to the kitchen, which was the farthest room on the ground floor that was away from Seto's study. Mokuba set about making some hot refreshments. Yugi watched him from beneath his towel. He continued to dry of his hair while Mokuba finished making hot chocolate. When he was done he gave Yugi a cup. "What is it you wanted," Mokuba asked his older friend.

"Uh…I need a plane ticket," Yugi replied. Mokuba was shocked. Before he could ask why, Yugi answered. "You don't know what happened yesterday do you?" Mokuba shook his head. "Well, as it turns out, no one likes the idea of me having a boyfriend-"

"Why?" Mokuba didn't see the problem. So what if two guys were together. He didn't have a problem with it. Maybe it was because Seto had a crush on Joey. Mokuba laughed the day Seto told him. And was banned from testing out the new software.

Yugi shrugged. "I don't know, but everyone has a problem with it. They found it, as they say, disgusting. And now they want me to give up Yami or else they're leaving me." Mokuba gasped. "The only one there that was happy for us was Serenity. I wonder how well she's treating Joey right now."

"Joey was against you?" Mokuba was worried. How was he going to tell his brother that Joey wasn't available to him?

Yugi nodded. "So much for trying to get them together. And I was about to start setting them up tomorrow but Joey kinda ruined things today." Mokuba had told him a few days after Seto came clean. They were going to set them up, after Yugi found out that Joey was interested of course, but that wasn't to happen now.

"How am going to tell bro," Mokuba asked. Yugi shrugged.

"You'll have to sometime, but Mokuba, I really need that ticket." Amethyst stared at him, pleading.

Mokuba nodded and got out his laptop. "Where do plan on going," he asked. Yugi held up a finger and blanked out for a moment. Then he smiled.

"I want to go to Egypt. I kind of didn't give Yami a choice of staying or going-"

"I don't think he cares, just as long as you're there," Mokuba cut in. Yugi blushed and his smile grew shyer.

"Yes, well, I still didn't give him a choice. Besides, I want him to be comfortable in surroundings. In a foreign land, I'd be unsure enough as it is, but Yami still has to get used to all the modern things that aren't involved in Duel Monsters. And I think Egypt is a good place to be. It was where Yami was born, and Ishizu wrote back saying she was happy for us and Marik and Odion couldn't care less," he explained to Mokuba's questioning look. Mokuba nodded and continued typing. After a while, he stopped.

"Okay, your ticket is ready, and it's been paid for. No," Mokuba shook his head to Yugi's protest. "You've done so much for us I'm starting to think it'll take forever to repay you." Yugi whispered a thank you and they sat in silence for a while. Then Yugi grabbed his pack and left with a final goodbye to his young friend. Mokuba watched as Yugi called a cab and left to the airport. "Bye Yugi," he whispered.

* * *

Everyone just stared at him. Mokuba stared back. "That's what really happened. Sorry bro," Mokuba apologized to Seto. Kaiba glared at his brother for his betrayal.

"I can't believe you told him," he growled. Mokuba glared back.

"You're lucky he hadn't told Joey yet or else this would have been more devastating then it already is," Mokuba retorted quietly. Seto flinched. He hardly ever heard his brother talk back but to hear him so acidic was shocking.

"So, they're definitely in Egypt?" Mokuba turned to Solomon. There was a light in the old man's eyes that he didn't exactly trust. But he nodded anyway.

"That's where he said he'd go but where they are exactly, I couldn't tell you. He just said he'd like to go to Egypt, nothing else," Mokuba said.

"Well, at least they're safe," Serenity said. Bakura nodded in agreement. Ryou, however, stayed silent. He regretted ever telling Yugi and now he was gone, because of him. 'You're not the only one to blame Ryou,' Bakura told him through the mindlink. 'I know,' Ryou replied. 'But I still hate myself for it. I miss them too much.' Bakura took his Light's face in his hands and forced it up. Ryou looked at his other-half with teary eyes.

"It's not entirely your fault," Bakura growled. Ryou shook his head. 'It is though,' he said through the link. He didn't think his voice was reliable. Then Bakura did something not like him. He pulled his aibou into a hug. Ryou was taken aback, but slowly relaxed. "We all miss them, but beating yourself up about what you did isn't going to bring them back any faster," Bakura told him. Ryou nodded. Everyone else in the office was stunned.

"Does everyone in the Geek Squad burst into a deep emotional state like that?" Serenity and Mokuba glared at Seto.

"Seto, do be so cruel. He has a right to be depressed. At least he realized how big of a mistake he made the other night." Serenity nodded in agreement. Solomon just watched everything. Then slipped outside unnoticed. He took out his phone and dialed.

"Hello?" A voice on the other end sounded hoarse as if it had been worn down from a great length of crying. _That can't be right_ Solomon thought to himself.

"Joey, they're in Egypt."

* * *

*Gasps* OH NO! Solomon told Joey where they are! What's going to happen? Well, I'm not going to tell you just yet. You'll have to keep reading (and hopefully reviewing too!) to find out. See ya!


	6. Some Time Alone

Disclaimer: I do notown Yu-Gi-Oh...

"Blah"- speech

_Blah_- thoughts

'Blah'- mindlink

Chapter 6

Some Time Alone

Yugi walked into the room. "Yami," he called slowly. Yami stared at his Hikari from beneath his book.

"What," he asked. Yugi smiled and slowly walked over to him. Yami knew that smile. And he didn't trust that smile.

"Oh, nothing…What are you reading?" Yugi looked at the book. "Why does it look like a journal?" Yami turned it over and looked at the cover. It was a green, plain-looking book, and the yellowish pages inside had probably seen better days.

"It's one of Ishizu's journals from when they lived below," Yami explained. "This particular one has notes from an old tome her father kept in his study-type room. It was a book passed down through the generations, kind of like a guide as to what to do when I arrive. It also had pieces of my life in it. Interesting, right," Yami asked as he looked at his "twin". Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, real interesting." Yami raised his eyebrow. Yugi gasped and covered his mouth. He hadn't realized he spoke aloud. "S-sorry," he stammered. Yami smiled.

"That's okay. I know it isn't that interesting. By the way, did you want something? I mean, I thought you were hanging out with Marik today."

Yugi shrugged. "I was but he decided to help his sister out today at the museum. And Odion was already there, so…we have the house to ourselves." Yugi gave him a smile and Yami didn't have to read his thoughts to know what he was thinking.

"You are dirty. I've corrupted you, haven't I?" Yami smiled as he put his book down. Yugi walked over and sat on the bed beside him.

"Not like I was unwilling," Yugi replied. Yami reached out and grabbed his lover's hand and pulled him closer.

"Good. Now shut up and kiss me," Yami whispered huskily. Yugi smile and leaned forward. But before he could do as Yami requested, Yami pulled him to the bed and rolled on top of him. He gazed down at sparkling amethyst and Yugi stared up at seductive crimson. _It's always his eyes. Why is it always his eyes? He can make me do anything just by looking at me a certain way, _Yugi thought. 'Good to know,' Yami replied through the mindlink as he started kissing Yugi's neck.

"Stop reading my thoughts," Yugi giggled as Yami bit down on a pressure point. 'Stop leaving the mindlink open,' Yami countered. Then he prevented Yugi from speaking further by pressing hard on his lips. As soon as his lips felt the moistness of Yami's tongue across them, they parted to allow him entrance inside. Yami dove in, his tongue wandering in the familiar cavern. Yugi moaned as Yami's hand travelled down into his pants and grasped his member. They broke apart, panting.

Yami slowly undid Yugi's shirt, kissing his white chest after each button. After they were all undone, the shirt came off and Yami teased his nipples with his tongue. "Yami," Yugi moaned. Yami smiled. He liked teasing his Hikari, making him wait. It made it all the more fun. He kissed Yugi's lips again and Yugi took his shirt. Before he knew it, Yami's belt joined the shirts on the floor. He glared playfully at the figure beneath him who just smiled in return. Yami took off Yugi's belt and slowly slid his pants down. Yugi shivered against the sudden change of temperature and space. Yami bent down and licked Yugi's member, which rose with his excitement.

Yugi brought his knees up before Yami put his mouth around Yugi's shaft. Yami looked at him quizzically and Yugi silently answered him by dragging Yami's pants down and tossing into the now complete pile. Yami's member stood out, already starting to stand tall and proud. Yugi smiled and took Yami by surprise. He jumped on him and Yami fell backwards onto the bed, Yugi on top of him. Yugi smiled his mischievous smile and kissed Yami's lips. Yami gasped in shock from the change of order, but closed his eyes and waited for his treatment. Yugi smiled into the kiss and pulled away, much to Yami's displeasure and trailed kisses down Yami's chest, all the way down to his member. Yugi followed it up and when he reached the top, he licked the pre-cum that had formed. Then he opened his mouth wider and devoured his Dark. Yami moaned as Yugi licked all the way down and back up. Yugi started sucking and Yami tried not to buck his hips. But he did, or at least would have if Yugi didn't know better.

Yami gripped the sheets as his hikari sucked harder and took more of him in his mouth. Yami couldn't help it. He usually held out longer than this, but…"YUGI!" Yami cried as he released in Yugi's mouth. Yugi swallowed and let go of him.

"That was fast. My jaw didn't even start to hurt," he said as he stared at his dark. Yami panted on the bed. He smiled.

"I know," he breathed. "Maybe it's the atmosphere, being home. Or maybe you've been practicing because I'm not sure I could have held out any longer. But if you have been, then…" Yami faked a shocked gasp. "You've been cheating on me!"

Yugi smiled. "So what _if_I did get lessons from another," he teased back. "You're the one reaping the results." He kissed Yami's lips. "Besides, why would I cheat on you?" Yami put his arms around him and drew him closer. He kissed Yugi back.

"I don't know, you had a good teacher," Yami replied between kisses. Yugi slapped him lightly on the head.

"Well, I haven't and probably never will cheat on you," he whispered.

"Good," Yami whispered back and they resumed kissing. Yami rolled Yugi over and continued what he started. He bent back down to Yugi's shaft and started to fellate him. Yugi shudder with pleasure as Yami began bobbing his head up and down Yugi's member. After a while, Yugi could feel his climax coming.

"Y-Yami," he said shakingly Yami pressed down harder on his partner's hips with his hands, knowing what was coming. About two minutes later, Yugi reached it. His hips bucked hard under Yami's grasp and he yelled "YAMI!" He came into Yami's mouth and Yami drank all that was released. Yugi lay panting. He looked down at his lover's crimson-eyed face. "Lasted longer than you did," he laughed, breathing hard.

Yami growled and attacked his neck. Yugi gasped as Yami found a pleasure spot. Yami smiled into his aibou's neck and sucked on that spot for a while. Yugi's arms wrapped themselves around Yami's neck and he started rubbing his back. Yami trailed his way back to Yugi's mouth and they started a tongue war. While they did that, Yami's hands slid down Yugi's thighs and gripped them. He pulled them up to his waist and broke the kiss. Yugi reached to the table behind him and opened the drawer. He got out a bottle of lotion and Yami put some on his fingers. He slid them into Yugi's hole and stretched. Yugi lifted his hips to meet his partner. Yami removed his fingers and grabbed Yugi's hips and pushed himself him. Yugi gasped as the length of the Pharaoh entered him. After going in and getting comfortable, Yami slowly pulled out and rammed back in, immediately hitting Yugi's pleasure spot. Yugi cried out as a bolt of pleasure ran up his spine. Again and again Yami drove in. And Yugi met each of his thrusts. Then he grabbed Yami's hand and placed it on his member. Yami grasped his hikari's shaft and pumped it as he plunged into deeper into his anus. Yugi moaned as another bolt of pleasure ran up his spine. So did Yami. Their climaxes grew closer with each thrust and their bodies were slick with sweat. Each minute passed by and they reached their end.

"YAMI!" "YUGI!" Both males came, Yugi's cum spilling on Yami's hand, their bodies and the bed. Yami released inside his lover. They lay panting, and Yami withdrew, lying down beside Yugi.

The latter looked at his partner, confusion and a little worry showing in his glowing amethyst eyes. "Is something wrong? I nearly lasted longer than you, and we both know how unusual that is," Yugi said as he stared at Yami. Yami shook his head and returned his Hikari's stare.

"I don't think it's anything. Just change of climate or...maybe you _have _been cheating on me," he joked, still breathing hard. Yugi tried and failed to hold in a laugh.

"Y-Yami, I can't breathe. Don't say such ridiculous things" Yugi pleaded. Yami smiled.

"Okay, I won't. Since you asked I won't. I love you Yugi," he whispered, his voice smothered in sincerity. Yugi looked at him and placed a small kiss on his lips. Yami returned the kiss and drew Yugi closer with his arms to deepen it. After a moment they broke apart and Yugi laid his head on Yami's chest.

"I love you too, Yami," he whispered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. The moment Yami knew his lover was asleep, he ran his fingers through Yugi's hair and whispered, "I know you do Yugi. You love me so much you keep things in so you don't trouble me. But, when you're hurting, so am I. Please let me help you." That being said but not heard, Yami closed his eyes and fell asleep. A few minutes later, Yugi opened his eyes. He knew Yami was asleep because he started to snore. He denied snoring but Yugi recorded it to prove him wrong. Yami was shocked and ashamed the moment he heard the tape. Yugi smiled. He could always tell when Yami was asleep but Yami never knew when he was asleep. Yugi stayed awake because it was whenever Yami believed Yugi was asleep that he spoke his deepest thoughts. "I'm sorry Yami," Yugi whispered. "I promise...I'll try"

* * *

Ishizu came in through the door and opened it wide for Marik and Odion who helped her bring home an artifact from the museum. A big, heavy, old artifact. She watched them as they went by to put the object in the vault. She started following them but stopped. It was eerily silent. "They're probably asleep," someone said from behind her. She turned to see Marik there, Odion slowly coming up. Ishizu shook her head.

"It's not that," she started. "The atmosphere is strange, empty and deadly. I think something bad may happen soon, but I don't know what." She looked up the stairs. "I fear for the Pharaoh and the one he lives for." Marik and Odion looked at her with incredulous expressions. Their sister was always like this but they never heard her so serious. They looked at each other.

"I'll go check on them," Marik said, turning to reassure his sister. Ishizu looked at him and nodded, then headed to the vault to check the artifact. Marik watched her go and bid Odion a goodnight. He climbed the stairs and walked the distance to his friends' room. Once there he was about to open the door when he heard Yami's voice, then Yugi's a little while after. "...I'll try." Then Marik opened the door. "Yugi?"

Yugi looked up in shock and covered to exposed, and oblivious, Pharaoh and pulled the covers higher around himself. "Is everything okay," Marik asked as he stood by the bed. Yugi shook his head.

"Yami knows there's something I'm not telling him but I don't want to, except what's hurting me is hurting him too," Yugi whispered, glancing at his lover's face. Marik stared at him with a sad expression.

"Well, I'm sure you will when you're ready," Marik replied quietly. He looked at the nightstand beside the bed. "Is that one of Ishizu's journals?" He picked up the small, green book. Yugi nodded, embarrassed.

"Yami was reading. Sorry," he whispered. Marik looked at him and glared.

"When you're too cute to hurt, it's one thing that can be overlooked. Apologizing for some one else is something I can't overlook. He took it out, which surprises me because she keeps them in a private vault where only she knows. And I don't think she would give it to anyone, even him." He sighed. "He'll have to deal with her in the morning, though battling Ishizu in the morning is a losing battle until her third cup of coffee." He bade Yugi a goodnight and left. Yugi stared at the door after he left. He turned to his darker half.

"Well, he's gone. I hope she doesn't kill you," Yugi said as he watched his lover sit up. Yami gave him a sheepish look.

"I hope so too," he said quietly. Yugi just laughed.


	7. More Complications

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...

"Blah"- speech

_Blah_- thoughts

'Blah'- mindlink

YAY! Chapter 7 is now up. Read it. Tell me what you think and I'll promise to get chapter 8 up quickly.

* * *

Chapter 7

More Complications

Yugi woke up and the sunlight filtered through the window. He had heard Yami say that he didn't like being kept in the dark. _I'm sorry Yami_, Yugi thought as he got up. He slowly dressed and was about to leave the room when it hit him. He turned back to the bed to find it empty. _What? Where's Yami? _'Yami!' Yugi cried through the mindlink. 'Oh, aibou, you're up. You do realize it's about midday?' Yami replied calmly. 'Uhh...No?' Yugi was embarrassed and was glad Yami or anyone were not there to see his face. No wonder Yami was gone. Yugi could hear Yami laugh downstairs. 'Not funny' Yugi stated with a pout. Which made Yami laugh harder. Then..."OWW!" 'You okay?' Yugi asked his counterpart. 'Yes' Yami replied. 'Ishizu hit me. She knew what I was laughing at. Anyway, hurry up and get down here. Marik hasn't eaten all the food yet.' Yugi gave a sound of acknowledgement and hurried down the stairs.

* * *

He rushed into the kitchen and slid to a stop behind Yami. "Good mor-I mean, hi everyone," Yugi greeted as he planted a kiss on Yami's neck. He was about to hop into a chair when Yami pulled him onto his lap.

"Good morning to you," he said as he kissed Yugi's cheek then lips. Ishizu smiled and looked at Marik, who was making gagging faces at a struggling Odion. She smacked his head. Everyone looked at her and Marik glared. 'OW' he mouthed. Then Odion burst out laughing. Yugi and Yami looked at each other and shrugged, smiles playing on their lips. They knew exactly why Odion was clutching his sides. Marik rubbed his head.

"What," he asked his sister. She just gave him a look of irritation. "Okay, okay. I'll try not to kill Odion through laughing. Sorry Odion." This only brought more laughter, and another glare from Ishizu. "Geez, I'm not allowed to make a joke. Them kissing is too mushy for me. Don't have a problem with it," he told Yugi and Yami holding up his hands in surrender. "Just don't make out so much that you decide to have sex wherever you are. Please!" Yugi and Yami looked at each other and joined Odion in his laugh fest.

"We-We'll try," Yugi managed to say between giggles. Yami fell off his chair. Ishizu actually cracked a smile, now that she knew the two visitors didn't have a problem with Marik's behavior. Marik, on the otherhand, was not amused. Or at least, he tried to show his disapproval, but he couldn't help but crack a smile too.

* * *

"So, what exactly are we doing," Yugi asked Yami as he allowed the latter to drag him along the Cairo streets. Yami smiled and put a finger to his lips. Yugi rolled his eyes. Yami was never good at planning surprises. But Yugi was pleasantly surprised when Yami stopped at a dock.

"I kind of mentioned to Ishizu this morning that I didn't think you actually took the time to enjoy the country you were in last time you came here. So she said there was a boat she used to get down the Nile when she visited old tombs for the museum. And she said we could use it." Yugi looked at him, and then the boat. It was a Felucca, as Yami told him. These boats were used in Ancient Egypt.

"Is it safe?" Yugi glanced skeptically at the wooden transport. He didn't believe it was safe. Yugi didn't mind travelling over water but would rather stay with his feet on the ground unless he knew whatever he was travelling in was trustworthy. And riding in a sturdy cruiseship was one thing, riding in a foreign, doesn't-look-safe, and hasn't-changed-in-centuries boat was another.

Yami looked at him and smiled. "Yes," he replied as he hopped into the boat. It creaked and swayed but did little else. He held out his hand. Yugi hesitated. Then he grabbed Yami's hand and slowly climbed into the boat. Yami smiled. "Let's go," he said as he unhooked the rope.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were sailing down the Nile when Ishizu called Marik to see how they were doing. "Did they find the boat alright?" Ishizu pressed the phone between her shoulder and ear as she grabbed a few books and put them in her bag.

"Yes," came the faint reply over the phone. Marik was on the pier, watching as the two lovers sailed down the river. He sat on his bike and smiled as they slowly disappeared.

"Well that's good," Marik heard his sister say. "I think it's a good idea for Yugi to relax. He's been through a lot. I hope he didn't hear me scold the Pharaoh this morning. I still don't understand how he found my journals." Silence followed Ishizu's words. She pondered a moment before speaking again. "Well, since you went and watched them off for me, you can have the day to yourself. Just be back-" Marik heard his sister gasp and a loud clatter erupted from the other side of the line.

"Ishizu? Sister, are you alright? ISHIZU!" Marik was worried. He hung up and turned his bike around. Then he raced home.

* * *

"Ishizu…" Ishizu looked up from her spot on the floor. "Ishizu, are you alright? Sister, speak to us…" Ishizu shook her head to clear her mind. She could barely hear the voice speaking to her. Her vision was blurry. Never before had this happened. Once her vision was back to normal, she glanced at the worried faces above her.

"Marik. Odion. What are you two doing here," Ishizu asked of her two brothers. Odion glanced at Marik, who gave him a fearing glance. Then they helped her up.

"Well," Marik began. "You were still talking on the phone when I heard you gasp and the phone dropped. Did something happen?" Marik looked at his sister with concern. Ishizu shook her head. Something did happen but she didn't remember what. Then it happened again.

Ishizu dropped to the floor with a cry, holding her head and the necklace. Odion caught her and she held onto him by letting go of the Millennium necklace. After a minute she stood up. "It's the same vision," she whispered. Odion and Marik exchanged worried glances.

"What do you mean, the same vision," Odion asked of his sister.

"Ishizu, is this what caused you to collapse before," Marik asked, gesturing to the necklace. Ishizu nodded.

"But I don't understand why I didn't remember it." Then Ishizu gasped in shock. "Marik," she cried. "You must find the Pharaoh and Yugi! They're in grave danger!"

Marik looked at his sister. "What do you mean?"

Ishizu shook her head. "The vision caused me to black out last time which probably meant it was urgent. I believe the time will come to pass soon. Now, quickly! GO! They're nearing the Forbidden city!" Marik's eyes widened in fear and shock and he ran to his motorcycle. He revved it up and shot down the road, following the river. Odion stood by the door, still holding Ishizu. "Good luck, my brother," she whispered.

* * *

Yami and Yugi were enjoying the slow ride down the river. Yugi lay with his head on Yami's chest, watching the sky as they sailed. Yami looked down at his light and smiled. It was a good day. BANG! Yami stood up quickly, Yugi held his leg. A gunshot erupted from the old village nearby and Yami didn't like it. BANG! A small splash formed beside their ride. Yugi cringed and scooted to the other side of the boat. BANG! The noise of a bullet going through wood sounded next to them. Both tri-color haired boys stared at the floor of their boat. The small hole leaked water through it and the boat stared to sink. BANG! A bullet whizzed past Yugi's head and both he and Yami screamed. Yami raced to his lover and held him while covering him. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"What's happening," he whispered. Yami glanced down at the amethyst eyes and shook his head.

"I don't know," he said just as another gunshot erupted and the bullet hit the boat, a few inches from the hole created from the last one. The wood between them started to creak and crack. The two lovers stared as the boards began separating and the holes became larger. "Yugi take a deep breath," Yami instructed as he watched the floor. Yugi nodded and breathed deeply and held it. Yami did the same. Seconds before another gunshot hit the boat and caused the whole thing to collapse.

* * *

Marik was a few miles away when he heard the gunshots. He pulled out his phone and called Ishizu. "You're certain they're here," he asked over the roar of his bike.

"Yes," came the staticy reply. "Why?" Marik glanced at the river as he heard another gunshot. He grimaced.

"What exactly did you see, sister," Marik asked he sped toward the village. On the other end, a silence ensued. Then he heard his sister sigh.

"Right from the beginning?" Marik made a sound of agreement. Ishizu sighed again. "Alright…I was talking to you when the necklace glowed. And the vision hit me with such a force I fell to my knees. I saw the Forbidden city and his mansion. The boat in which the Pharaoh and Yugi were in was shot at and it fell apart. Then I saw Yugi in chains, and the Pharaoh was staring at him trying not to cry and they were in the palace," she hissed. Marik cried out in shock. "Then it stopped and I heard someone calling me. And there were you and Odion. I didn't remember the vision. It came with such urgency and force that my brain wasn't able to comprehend what was attacking it. But when it came back, it was slower and gentler, but startling all the same…Are you there yet?"

"I'm on the outskirts," Marik responded to the receiver. "Where are they?"

"On the north side of the village. We'll be there within five minutes with the ferry. Get them and ride. We can't let harm come to the Pharaoh or Yugi." Ishizu hung up. Marik put his phone away and sped up. The old, sandstone buildings blurred by as he raced through the streets, heading in the direction Ishizu told him.

"Almost there guys, hold on." Then he heard another gunshot, cracking wood and a couple of screams followed by splashes. _There goes the boat_, Marik thought.

* * *

Yami swam to the dock, Yugi splashing behind him. He pulled himself up and reached down for his small lover. Yugi grasped his hand and helped Yami pull him up. Once they were safe on the platform, they watched as a few pieces of plywood floated downstream.

"Ishizu's not going to like this," Yami commented. Whack! "Oww…" Yami whined as he rubbed his head. Yugi glared at him.

"Be reasonable Yami. Do you actually think she'll care about the boat when she finds out how we lost it," he asked. Yugi rolled his eyes. "Honestly Yami, I won't be surprised if she already knows. Now come on, we have to find some help," Yugi said as eh grabbed Yami's hand and dragged him from the pier.

* * *

Marik pulled up three minutes later. He missed them, but he knew they were alive. The usually dry wood beneath him was soaked in one area. He looked to the city behind him and willed the guys to come towards him as he drove slowly into the dead silent town. He wondered where they could be when a few more shots echoed throughout the town. Marik sped in the direction it had come from.

* * *

Yugi and been searching for someone to help them when Yami told him to stop. "There's obviously no one around, Aibou. It's a ghosttown." They continued walking but Yugi didn't stop scanning the seemingly lifeless city for movement. Then he shivered. Yami glanced at him. There was no breeze, but even a slight one would barely make a difference underneath the blazing Egyptian sun. "Yugi, are you okay," Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head. "I just have a weird feeling." He looked at Yami with wide eyes. "We should go. Leave. Now." Yami was confused. First Yugi wanted to find help and now he wanted to leave. How would they leave? Where would they go? Yami almost started thinking it was a bad joke but the expression and urgency and tone that accompanied Yugi's request was very convincing. Nothing scared Yugi this much, especially when Yami was around. His eyes were huge, his skin went white...er. His voice shook when he spoke, filled with terror and the fear of realizing he made a huge mistake.

"Yugi, what's wro-" Yami wasn't able to finish that sentence because just then a bullet whizzed past his head. They turned to see about nine men with guns behind them.

"Hello," one of them called. Yugi and Yami nodded a slow, hesitant acknowledgement. They then looked at each other and ran. The group followed.

They had been running for five minutes when Yami looked over at Yugi, bullets flying. "Yugi, its' too dangerous! Please, go to your soulroom," he growled. Yugi nodded and disappeared from the gunmen's eye. Yami held onto his puzzle and ran faster. _I won't let harm come to you Hikari. I promise._

* * *

Marik was driving on the next street, watching many men with guns chasing after some one. When he sped up to see who, he found Yami. "PHARAOH!" The man in question looked over as he ran. He smiled a bit. Marik sped up ahead and turned sharply. "Get on,' he ordered when paused in front of Yami who did so. "Where's Yugi," Marik asked as he looked back at the charging maniacs who, by the way, haven't stopped shooting.

"He's in the puzzle, now go," Yami cried as he wrapped his arms around Marik's waist, praying to the Gods they'll get out alright. Marik nodded and the bike raced forward. Marik turned a corner just as a bullet went flying past his head. But the men weren't to be outdone. They still chased them and when they could see them again one man pulled out a blowpipe. He placed a dart inside and put the pipe to his mouth and blew the projectile out. The dart flew through the air and hit the back of Yami's neck. He didn't feel it nor did he feel his body becoming two.

* * *

Yugi fell out his otherhalf's body and landed on the ground, rolling from the momentum of the bike. Yugi was rubbing his head when a shadow crossed over his face and stayed. He opened his eyes to see several men standing around him, looking down at him, with guns pointed at his face. _Fuck_, Yugi thought as they grabbed him by the arms and pulled him up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yami was still holding onto Marik when he felt something was wrong. He checked in with Yugi but got no response. 'Yugi? Yugi?' he called through the mindlink. He closed his eyes and went to his mindroom. He walked over to Yugi's and gasped. Yugi's door was open. "YUGI!" He was roughly brought back to the ride when Marik told him to hang on. Yami glanced ahead of him and saw only a long platform, a ferry at the end. The bike zoomed down the wood and flew across the water. It landed on the ferry, Ishizu and Odion rushing over to see if they were alright. But once the motorcycle stopped moving, Yami raced to the edge of the boat and stared at the city.

"YUGI!" Yami cried as he stared at the individuals along the water's edge. The Ishtar's stood next to him as they heard Yugi cry "YAMI!" The small male struggled against the grasps of the men holding him but it was in vain. Yami watched helplessly as his lover collapsed against the bonds made of hands. Several tears rolled down Yami's cheeks and he continued to meet the amethyst gaze until the ferry turned behind a bend and they disappeared.

Marik placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "We'll find a way to get him back, I promise." Yami stood up.

"I know," he whispered. Yami looked back at where he last saw his better half and sighed. "I'll do whatever it takes to get you back Yugi. Even if it kills me, I'll get you back."

Marik, Ishizu, and Odion exchanged worried glances. Ishizu left the group and stood by the Pharaoh. "There's something you should know about that place," she said. Yami looked at her, confused as to why she sounded so scared.

* * *

Oh no! See, I told you life still wasn't easy for them here. Now Yugi has been kidnapped, Yami's depressed like he was during the Oriachalcos season, the Ishtar's tell him something that will be a shocker...sort of. And...you won't be able to read it until chapter 10. Sorry, but we're taking a tour through Yugi's eyes, then a trip back to Domino. Later.


	8. Ruler of the Forbidden City

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...

"Blah"- speech

_Blah_- thoughts

'Blah'- mindlink

Chapter 8

Ruler of the Forbidden City

Yugi was dragged away from the dock triumphantly. The men around him kept laughing and talking about how pleased the boss will be. As they walked down the streets, Yugi's mind reeled with questions. But the main one was why did he get ejected from his body? A tear made its way past Yugi's eyelid and slid down his smooth, pale skin. Why was there always something to tear him and Yami apart? Who were this people anyway? And where were they taking him?

"Shit man, I think the kid's crying," Yugi heard one of the men say. But he didn't care.

"Aww, did we take the little baby away from someone," some guy asked in a tone that adults use when talking to children. Yugi remained silent. One man laughed.

"That'll be the least of his worries when the boss sees him. He likes his meat cute," the man laughed as he grabbed Yugi's ass. Yugi jerked at the unwanted touch and his eyes widened in fear, not at what the man did but at what he said. _Oh God, what's going to happen to me?_

The group came to a huge sandstone mansion and walked inside…After the gunwielding guards opened the gates for them. They continued to drag Yugi across the courtyard before coming to a stop before two great huge and dark doors. Some one knocked and they waited for a few minutes. The doors opened and Yugi's eyes grew wide in awe. Despite the situation he was in, he knew expensive tastes when he saw them. The hall was huge, lined with Persian rugs and other expensive throws. Huge pillars lined the room, flecks of gold and many precious gems imbedded in them. Velvet, more gold, antiques that must of cost a fortune or not to get it from several museums, diamonds, rubies, emeralds, silk, statues, figurines, paintings, Ming vases, plants, and so much more.

"Wow," he breathed. The men holding him exchanged glances and shrugged. Four continued walking while the other five stayed behind. They past through the halls and turned one corner, turned another. Door after door, painting after painting, it almost seemed endless. But then the carpet beneath Yugi's feet came to a stop. He looked up and saw another set of doors, one as dark as the other but not so big. Yugi gulped. He had a feeling he didn't want to know what was behind them. The guards that stood beside the great doors nodded to Yugi's captors and knocked three times on the wood. Three knocks repeated from the other side and the doors opened. Yugi gasped. This room was just as expensive-looking as the halls, with pillars lined around the room. A marble dais stood on top of a small set of steps, a throne standing majestically. And in the throne sat a middle-aged man, an emerald silk and velvet around him, and a scowl on his tanned face. He looked at the men who walked in and ran his fingers through his golden-brown hair. His brown eyes dazzled with authority. A woman scantily clad in silk moved away from the chair, disappointment barely noticeable in her eyes. The man glared at them.

"You DARE interrupt me?" He glanced at the woman who was slowly disappearing, then at the guards standing by the doors. "I was busy…But no matter now. What is it?" Then he looked at Yugi as if only noticing him now. Yugi shivered as the russet gaze washed over him. He had a really bad feeling about this. The man looked him over and a small smile played at his lips before he scowled. "Who is this?" He stood and walked to his men.

"Sir, it is one of the men we spotted on the river. The other got away, but we were able to capture this one. And believe me, sir, this one is quite a catch." The gunman fell silent. Their leader lifted Yugi's head, and asked, "Why is he such a catch? Hmm? Other than his cuteness, what good is he to me?" Yugi froze. If they brought him here to be of use, then did that mean he was going to be killed if he was useless?

Another man shook his head. "No, sir. We weren't talking about his looks. The means of how we got him are why we call him quite a catch." The leader looked at the speaker than back at Yugi.

"Oh. Then tell me. How did you ensnare this one?" He gazed expectantly at his men while they thought of how to word it properly.

"Umm…We got him by using that dart you had made recently. The soul-separator or whatever- you-call-it. This one was running along side his buddy, who looked like his twin, when the other one told him something. This one nodded and disappeared. I hit the other guy with the dart as he rode away with a friend on a bike. Suddenly, after I shot the dart, the shrimp here reappeared on the ground. The other one didn't notice until he was on a waiting boat. But I swear, sir, this guy came out of the other guy's body. It was weird. How'd you know? What did you do?" The leader tore his gaze from Yugi and looked at his minion with a smile.

"Well, it was simple. I had another prophecy. It was of a man with two souls. That's all I knew. But the dart I made special. I laced it with a poison to evict any extra souls a body may have. But usually if that happens, the person who owns the body will feel the pain of his soul, mind, and body ripping apart into two. So I added a little something that dulled the senses and numbs the body. That's how I did it." The leader started laughing. As he did so, he walked over to a stone tablet. It was an exact copy of the one Ishizu had in the museum, the one that told of King Atem. The leader turned back to Yugi. "So the Pharaoh is back. Not that I really care, or anything, but he should stop leeching off you and quit using you, and appreciate all you've done. How many years have past since you solved that thing?" Yugi looked at him in shock. The leader laughed, and pointed to another side of the tablet. Yugi felt his arms loosen and looked to see he'd been let go. He walked over to where the ruler stood and gasped. Down at the bottom was an inscription of Atem's fight with Zorc, how it ended, and what was to become of the king and the puzzle. Beside that was another inscription and a picture of Atem, coming out of the puzzle, and another being holding the puzzle. Him. The leader took a look at Yugi's white shocked face and laughed. "Maybe spending some time without you will make him realize how important you really were from day one." He turned back to his men. "Anyone have any ideas on what _exactly_ we could do with him," he asked as he gestured toward Yugi. Yugi flinched in fear. _Oh shit_, he thought to himself.

Several smiles broke across face in the room. Some guards nodded, and some just smiled. "Use him as a new initiator," one guard suggested hopefully.

"And when we don't have any new recruits," prompted the leader. "Shall we use him as our new playtoy?" Nods coursed throughout the room. Yugi trembled with fear and stared wide-eyed at the men from where he stood. "Well then, give him a room and show him our hospitality," ordered the leader with a smirk. Evil laughs and smiles followed thee and Yugi slowly started to back up until he hit the tablet. They closed in on him. _Yami help me, please! I need you. _

Yes, Yugi's in trouble. So R&R please. To those who are still reading, THANK YOU! Hehe. Bye.


	9. Back In Domino

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...

"Blah"- speech

_Blah_- thoughts

'Blah'- mindlink

Chapter 9

Back In Domino…

Joey sat on the Mutou's couch. Solomon decided to close the store for the day so they could talk. Serenity was there, sitting beside her big brother, but not looking at him. Ryou, Bakura, Duke, Tristan, Mokuba, and Seto were there. They decided not to call Rebecca and Tèa, due to how they would probably treat the situation. Mokuba looked over at Solomon. "I'm sorry Mr. Mutou. I just thought it was fair to Yugi. If I had known it would turn out like thi-" Mokuba stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his brother glaring at him.

"Do not apologize to these geeks about you helping some one. Who you should be apologizing to is me. You gave Yugi financial help without asking me. That money came form my company Mokuba, but seeing as how you're my brother, I guess I'll forgive you. Not only for the money but for telling Yugi I like Joey as well," he added in a whisper. Mokuba nodded his thanks. Seto looked back at the group. "So, what exactly are we doing here anyway? I already told you, I can't and won't help you. Those nimrods didn't take their Duel Disks, and their cell-phone doesn't have a GPS tracking system, right? So I can't find them. Nor would I want to. If this is how they're treated for being themselves, then their better off in Egypt. Far. Away. From. You."

Seto got up to leave and Mokuba was about to follow when, "If you don't help us somehow, then I'll tell him." The Kaiba brothers looked at the speaker. Serenity looked up with guilty eyes. "I'll tell him unless you help us."

Seto looked at her with wide eyes and Mokuba cried out in shock. _Devious little-_ "You wouldn't," he countered. Serenity just stared back with a look that said "I would." Seto growled. "Fine. I'll help the Dweeb Patrol. But what exactly is it you want me to do? I already told you. I _can't _help you. If they don't have some sort of tracking device on them, I can't find them. Unless I took the scenic route but do you realize how long that would take? I don't have time to deal with something like this! I have a company to run. Let's go Mokuba." Seto opened the door, and turned around, realizing his brother wasn't behind him. "Mokuba?" Seto glanced at the couch. Mokuba had his hands over Serenity's mouth to prevent her from speaking, and Joey's arms were around his neck. Seto growled. He walked up behind Joey and hit him with his suitcase.

"OWW! Kaiba! Did you have to hit me so hard," Joey whined as he rubbed his head. Seto nodded, obviously annoyed. Mokuba whispered something in Serenity's ear and she nodded. Then he let go and hopped over the couch.

"I'll hold you to it, Serenity," he called as he ran out the door. Seto rolled his eyes and stayed where he was. Mokuba poked his head through the door. "Aren't you coming bro," he asked.

Seto sighed. "I'll see what I can do," he said quietly as he walked out the door.

Joey watched him go. "Well, that was eventful," he commented. Everyone in the room exchanged looks and burst out laughing. After they stopped laughing the atmosphere became serious. "So, what are we gonna do if Kaiba finds out where Yugi and Yami are," he asked no one in particular.

Serenity looked at her brother. "Tell them they can come and there'll be no more fighting," she asked hopefully. Joey looked at her. "Please brother! Don't do this to them," she cried and fell against his body. Joey's shocked expression softened as he held his little sister. "They're our friends. And you drove them away. How would like it if you were in their position? Where the only option was to run away so that you and the one you love can be together?" She looked up at Joey, tears streaming down her face. "They're my friends and I miss them! I want them home, but not I it doesn't make them happy! Please, Joey! Think about their happiness too when making your decision! Please…For me…" Then she buried her face in his chest and cried.

Joey gave her a soft smile and lifted her face. He wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. "I promise Serenity. I won't force them to come home if they don't want to. They're my friends. And I want them home as much as you do. But I betrayed and hurt them when I didn't think about their happiness, only my own. I betrayed and hurt you too. I'm sorry. But I promise you, Yugi and Yami will come home one way or another. Whether of their won free will or if we have to go to Egypt and grovel at their feet. Am I right," he asked with a huge, goofy smile. This caused sweatdrops to appear on Tristan and Duke's' head before they fell over anime style. Ryou and Bakura looked at each other with a "What is he talking about?" kind of look. Solomon did a face palm.

Serenity looked at her brother with a small smile. "Thank you Joey," she whispered and gave him a hug.

* * *

Out in their car, the Kaiba brothers listened in on the conversation through the mic. Mokuba gave to Serenity. "Thanks Serenity," Mokuba whispered. He looked at his older brother. "Well," he asked.

Seto continued to stare out his window. Then he knocked on the glass separator. The car roared to life and started moving. Seto watched the Game Shop until it disappeared from view. He looked at Mokuba who was still expecting an answer. Seto smiled and closed his eyes. "Maybe someday I'll tell him, Mokuba. It does seem as though Joey may be starting to change his mind. Maybe…Moki…Someday…" He grew silent and a look of concern drew itself across Mokuba's face.

"Whatever you say, big bro," Mokuba acknowledged quietly. The ride back to the Kaiba mansion was a very silent one.

* * *

Well, Chapter 9 is up. I don't know how many you are happy...By the way, sorry for it being so short. Same with the last one. Anyway, Chapter 10 is next and we'll finally find out what's up with the 'Forbidden City'... What'll happen to Yugi? What's Yami going to do? And what will the Domino gang decide to do when they find out exactly where the lovers are? Find out in the next- 8O (wide eyes and mouth) SHOCK! I started goinoff like that stupid announcer guy in the Dragon Ball series. Okay, seriously, you want to know, keep reading and reviewing. I love reviews! Evne bad reviews. Tell me if something is wrong or not to your tastes or whatever.

To Chibi-Yami-Hikari: Be HAPPY! I made Joey not-so-much-of-a-jerk-anymore. It was done partially for you. Thanks for R&R-ing.

BYE!


	10. The Forbidden City

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Blah"- speech

_Blah_- thoughts

'Blah'- mindlink

* * *

Chapter 10

The Forbidden City

Yami sat on the couch, staring at the Ishtars. Ishizu told him something he didn't like nor could accept. "Please, Pharaoh, think about it. We can't do anything for Yugi now. To go there would be suicide." Yami shook his head. He would get Yugi back no matter what.

"Suicide? Tell me Ishizu, why exactly would it be so dangerous? Why is that place called the Forbidden City?" He glared at them. "Either tell me or I'm leaving right now and apparently committing suicide." A few moments went by in silence. Just as Yami was about to get up to leave, Marik held up a hand telling him to wait. He looked at his sister who nodded.

"Well," Marik began, "the Forbidden City is the domain of what you would call a gang. Mafia even." Ishizu rolled her eyes at him. Marik smiled. "Anyway, these guys love to shoot and if someone enters their domain too slowly, like in a boat or by walking, then they hunt them. If they catch you, they take you to their leader, unless he says to let people pass that particular day, which doesn't happen often. Now, if you get captured and taken to him, he'll deem you either useful or trash. If you're not of any use, then" Marik made a gagging noise and drew his finger across his neck. Yami gasped. "Don't worry. They'll use anyone for anything. Like I told Yugi the other day when I stole his puzzle, he's too cute to hurt. Which means they'll most likely keep him…Hopefully. But if they do, there's only one thing I can think of that they would use him for…But I could be wrong," he laughed as he rubbed his head, embarrassed. Yami widen his eyes, not exactly following.

Ishizu slapped her brother on the head. "Honestly Marik. He was looking for an explanation, not opinions, especially coming from your mind. I apologize, my Pharaoh," she said as she bowed to Yami, who rolled his eyes at this. "My brother went off track. But he was correct in saying they are like a mafia. It is made up of many people, different races, ages, and sexes. Many of them were picked up when travelling through the city. All the people found travelling through or by the city and later captured were either killed or put to use. The ones still living are ruled by one man. His name is Tarik. He comes by the museum often to try and "relieve" a few artifacts from our worries. No matter how much money he has, we would never allow him to take such things. But it was he who gave the dead village a name. I don't know exactly why it'd called the Forbidden City, but it is."

"So…How can we save Yugi? I want a way in not the biography of the man." Yami was getting irritated.

Ishizu could see his frustration and held up a hand asking him to wait. "It's dangerous because Tarik holds a lot of firepower and men. If you go in without a plan, you'll die. But keep in mind, this man is powerful. Not only does he recruit captured people, but there are also those who are crazy enough to go to him personally and ask to be recruited," Ishizu informed him.

Yami looked at her incredulously. "So," he asked emphatically.

"Oh for the love of Ra," Ishizu breathed, a little annoyed the Pharaoh didn't understand what she was implying. "Recruits go there all the time. Some one could go in as a recruit. To let us know Yugi's safe," she stressed this sentence, holding up her hands to discourage the look on Yami's face. "It must be properly planned. Yugi's been there for two days now, and we don't know what has happened to him," Ishizu forced his face to look at him. "We can't go running in there without a plan and without an idea if he's even there. You must be prepared for the worst, my Pharaoh…"

Yami looked at her with wide eyes. Then he glared. "I will not lose faith. Yugi's alive and if I have to go there alone, then so be it."

"We'll go with you Pharaoh," Marik promised. "I like Yugi too and wish him safe, but Ishizu's right. This has to be planned. Otherwise it's like walking into an obvious trap. Now come on," he said, "we don't exactly have forever." Everyone nodded and began planning Yugi's rescue. _Hold on, aibou_, Yami whispered in his head. _We're coming for you. Please be safe._

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter and that it took so long to get up, but my mind went blahuug on me, so sorry. But hopefully the next chapter is better. R&R Bye!


	11. His Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Blah"- speech

_Blah_- thoughts

'Blah'- mindlink

* * *

Chapter 11

His Pain

If only that was true. Yugi was anything but safe. After he had been taken to his cell, a rather large and muscular man introduced himself. He was Adofo, the dungeon-master. Yugi winced as he remembered the encounter from the other night.

~ ~ Flashback ~ ~

Yugi had been thrown into his cell and the door locked up behind him. He shivered despite the heat. He was not glad to be here but it was better than the gathering chamber with all those people. Yugi trembled as he recalled the look in their eyes.

"OPEN THE CELL!" A deep voice boomed through the halls. Yugi cowered in the corner, hoping it was someone coming to let him go, but knowing it probably wasn't. A man walked in. _He's kinda big_, Yugi noted as he stared up at the newcomer. The man smiled. "Hello, I'm Adofo, the dungeon-master. Don't get too comfortable. I believe some one new has arrived." Adofo laughed as he chained Yugi up. He continued laughing as he walked out of the cell and Yugi was left alone once more. Yugi glared at the shackles around his ankles and wrists. He pulled at the chains and found out they were quite long…Long enough to reach the door.

He ran to the cell door and stuck his head out. Yugi stared down the hall and saw a couple of guards standing a few feet away on either side of his door. Yugi shuffled back to the bed that lay to the side, flopped down on it and sighed. The chains about him rattled as he moved to wrap his arms around him. _Yami, please help me_, Yugi pleaded in his mind. Then he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

A few hours came and went to find Yugi being roughly awakened. Adofo stood over him. "Get your lazy ass up," he growled, which caused Yugi to shrink back and refuse to move. Adofo narrowed his eyes. "Come with me now or you'll regret it." Yugi shook his head. He wanted to go home. He regretted dragging Yami out here. Adofo violently grabbed Yugi and turned him around. "I warned you, boy," he said as he grabbed a handful of chain.

Yugi cried out in pain as the chain made abrupt and forceful contact with his back. A few minutes passed by and Yugi cried on the bed, his blood leaking through his shirt. "Ready to come boy," Adofo asked. Yugi nodded. "Good."

* * *

Adofo brought Yugi to the gathering chamber, and set him down in the middle of the floor. Tarik looked at him and smiled a little evilly. "Well, seeing as how you're here and being made use of, I decided change what people have to do before they can get initiated. It has something to do with you," Tarik said slowly, letting the words seep in. Yugi's eyes widened as he realized what the ruler meant. He shuffled back on his butt, shaking his head. Tarik sighed and pressed a button on his chair. Yugi went back a few more paces when his hands hit something sharp. He looked down to see nails coming up from the floor. "Lie down," Tarik ordered him calmly. Something about his voice told Yugi there was a reason he didn't disobeyed often. So, he lay on the floor and gasped. More nails came out and he was on a bed on nails. "These are extra sharp so any unnecessary movements may and probably will cause you harm."

Yugi looked at him, tears starting to form. "Let me go," he pleaded, his voice breaking. Tarik smiled and gestured with his hand to a guard. The guard he motioned to nodded and opened the door. Person after person in black cloaks entered the room. AS they did so, the bed of nails lowered and Yugi counted…Nine people.

"Welcome to my home," Tarik greeted to all the cloaked figures in front of him. "You all wish to be initiated?" Everyone nodded. Tarik smiled. "Good. Now, the first thing you should know is I change the initiation rules on a whim. Like when something new comes into my life…Like that delicious little thing in the middle of the room" he said, gesturing toward Yugi. "You want in? Have fun with him." All the hoods nodded and one by one, they all raped him.

They seemed pretty pleased with themselves when they were done. Tarik glanced at the figure lying on the floor and smiled. Well, actually, he hadn't stopped smiling since he allowed the recruits in. He glanced down at all his new workers. "You are now one of us. Welcome," he said, "to the family." Cheers quietly erupted in the room, or at least, they seemed quiet to Yugi whose ears were pounding along to the pain he felt. Adofo stealthily walked into the room and dragged a rather numb Yugi back to his cell. He tossed him on the bed, fastened his chains, and locked the cell door behind him. Yugi stared through the small window high above his bed.

"Yami," he whispered. "Where are you? I need you…" Yugi closed his eyes and cried himself to sleep.

~ ~ Flashback ends ~ ~

The next day came and went, with nothing being done to him…Other than a couple of guards getting bored and deciding to rape him. But that was it. Yugi was as safe as he could be. But he didn't want to be safe, he wanted Yami. He never felt more alone in his life.

Now it was two days since he was captured and Yugi didn't like the look on Adofo's face when he came to his cell. "Good news…Well, good news to us but bad and painful news to you. More Recruits, only two today." Adofo opened the cell and dragged Yugi back to the hall. Yugi was roughly pushed back down to the spot where the bed of nails were. He hesitantly laid down and waited. The recruits were brought in and the, uhh...*cough* initiation took place.

* * *

The next morning, Yugi stared out his window, willing Yami to find him and take him home. That's when a small movement below (the cells are on the first floor, instead of underneath, and there are many stairs to climb before you get to the first floor). Yugi glanced down and gasped. An old couple were walking hand-in-hand, enjoying the moment before sunset. Yugi could tell by the way they were dressed and their white skin that they weren't from Egypt or anywhere nearby. He saw the guards at the post beside him look down and bring their guns up. Yugi's heart began to beat faster. "They will be an easy target," one guard laughed to another.

Yugi's eyes grew wide and he looked back down at the couple. "GET OUT OF HERE!" The guards looked at him, shocked, but looked back when they heard a splash.

"Shit, the kid tipped them off," the guard growled. The couple had heard him and looked up to see where the voice came from, but their eyes didn't make it past the guns that stuck out the side of the building. They ran to the river and jumped. He had to admit, Yugi hadn't thought they would have been such good swimmers.

* * *

"Let me go," Yugi yelled as several guards dragged him by his arms down the hall. His chains clinked against the stone floor as they threw him at their master's feet. Tarik glared down at his prisoner.

"What is the meaning of this," he asked.

"More people were travelling through our city when this kid told them to run. Foreigners, it looked like," one of the guards said. Tarik continued to glare at Yugi.

"You know what happens when someone gets on my nerves? Hm? No, well, anyone travelling through our parts is fair game to do with as we please. Since you ruined my soon-to-be good day, I have a surprise for you." He gestured to the guards and the doors were opened. The old couple that Yugi warned was dragged through, soaking wet. Yugi trembled as he saw them. He knew what came next.

"Kill them," Tarik ordered. Yugi closed his eyes and turned away as the sound of two gunshots echoed throughout the building. A tear rolled down his face, quickly followed by more. Adofo walked in, a leather whip in hand, and a evil smirk on his face. Tarik nodded to him and two guards stepped up and bound Yugi. He looked at them in shock and saw what Adofo held. He shook his head, sending tears flying. He tried to back up, but was bound to the floor as well.

"Ready for your lesson," Adofo asked sarcastically. He raised his arm and Yugi closed his eyes. The contact of the whip on his back was worse than he thought. Lash after lash, the minutes dragged by and Yugi began to lose his voice. One can only scream for so long. They hauled a very limp Yugi back to his cell and a woman came by to tend his wounds.

"Sorry, love," she whispered once she was done. "This is how it's done here." Then she left. Yugi fell asleep, too sore, scared, and weak to do anything else. _Yami...Where are yo__u?_

* * *

Sorry, I know I took a long time getting 10 up but I hope you liked this one and I promise 12 will go up soon. Just as soon as I`m back from a week-long obligatory reunion. Bye!

P.S.: R&R for me please!...


	12. Unexpectedness

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I did...

"Blah"- speech

_Blah_- thoughts

'Blah'- mindlink

* * *

_Chapter 12_

Surprises

Yami looked out his window, tears rolling down his face. Marik walked into the room, and placed a hand over his shoulder. "We'll get him back. You just need to be patient with Ishizu." Marik flinched when Yami's cold gaze met his.

"I _have_been patient Marik. But Yugi has been stuck at that ungodly place for nearly two weeks and I feel useless. I feel like I let him down. You have no idea how much this has been eating me inside. I can't help but think of what they could be doing to him." Yami held his head in his hands. "I just want him back," he whispered, tears choking up his voice.

Marik wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder. "I know," he whispered, trying to cease the river falling from the Pharaoh's eyes. "We want him back too. But you have to believe me when I say this might not work. Ishizu's trying, but she's not Wonder Woman." Yami nodded as he listened to the Egyptian. Marik lifted Yami's head, making him meet his gaze. "If it doesn't work, then we'll find another way to get him back. You aren't going to have to do it alone," he promised.

Yami looked deep into his eyes but could find no source of lie or doubt. "Thank you Marik," he mumbled. Then Ishizu burst into the room.

"I've got it," she cried, waving a few pieces of paper in the air. Marik and Yami looked at each other than at her.

"Are you sure," Yami sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Remember the last time you came bouncing with papers, saying you got it? You grabbed some ancient documents about a fruit vendor." Marik stifled a laugh and Yami elbowed him in the side.

"Ow," Marik whispered fiercely.

"Ahem." Both men turned and looked at Ishizu with big, innocent eyes. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "This is the real thing. It's about the creation of the group. Tarik was a child when his parents travelled the country but died when they were mobbed in the city," she cited, reading off the pages.

"Would explain his control over the place," Marik observed. Yami nodded. He looked back at Ishizu.

"What does this have to do with anything," he asked. Ishizu looked at him incredulously. Yami shook his head. "No offense, Ishizu, but how does knowing his past help us?"

"If you would _listen_, then you would _know_." Ishizu started feeling a little exasperated. "Not only does this cover what happened in the past, but it gives details about what happened afterwards." She noticed both her brother and the Pharaoh lean in closer and she abandoned her irritation for uneasiness. "Uhh, that's a little creepy you two," she spoke hesitantly. Marik smiled and Ishizu could seethe humour in the Pharaoh's eyes. _At least he's not wallowing in his misery_,she thought. As if knowing what she was thinking, Yami's face went back to the downcast look he's been wearing for the past two weeks. Ishizu sighed.

"So what does the document say sister," Marik asked, glancing down worriedly at Yami's face.

"Well, like I said, it talks about what happened afterwards. He must have been one powerful child, because it says here he killed the men who killed his parents." Ishizu glanced at the document. "It also goes on to say he started a society that forced the people out of the village. The representation of the group started with swords and black cloaks with a deep red rope around the waist. It talks about the horrors and atroci-"

"Are the traditional garb any different today," Yami interrupted. Ishizu looked up from her papers. Marik looked at him.

"I honestly don't know. It doesn't say anything in here except for anything up to three years ago," Ishizu answered.

"We need to find out if we're going to save Yugi. But who would know about it," Marik wondered. Then Odion walked into the room. Holding three cloaks. The blackest of black, with a clasp near the hood.

"Brother, where did you find these," both Ishizu and Marik asked, astonished of how he found them.

Odion smiled, and behind him, Yami mirrored his expression. "Unfortunately for them, I found three hopeful recruits walking towards the city. They didn't lower their voices as they talked about what they would do if they got in. Simple to find out who they were, even simpler to get their disguises," Odion finished, a little proud if himself.

"You mean you couldn't see that," Marik asked if his sister. She looked at him shocked. Then she glared at him.

"The necklace hasn't shown me anything since that day," Ishizu backfired, a little more than mad at her younger brother. They heard a laugh from behind them. They turned to see Yami laughing. Then Odion started laughing as well. When they stopped, Yami spoke.

"Oh, Ra. I hope you two realize how ridiculous you were. It reminded me of an argument between Yugi and Joey, and we all know how those go," Yami smiled. The shocked looks on the siblings' faces was priceless. It also caused Odion and Yami to start laughing again.

* * *

Yugi lay in his side, trying not to turn over. His ass hurt and so did his back. More recruits arrived last night, but when he started fighting back, Tarik had Adofo whip him again. It seemed like a routine, because it happened almost everyday. _Speaking of routine_, Yugi thought slowly sitting up. Adofo's face appeared through the bars of his door.

"His Grace would like to see you," he said. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"You know, I can't exactly go to him with these," he said, shaking his chains. Adofo smiled and opened the door. Yugi clenched a bunch of his bonds, waiting for the right moment. _I hope this works__, _he told himself. As the cell-master drew closer, Yugi tensed. Then as Adofo bent down to unlock the chains, Yugi made his move. He threw the chains around the man's neck and tightened them. Adofo made a gagging noise and tried to pry the chains off. Yugi held on as tight as he could. Just when he thought he won, the guards pointed their guns at him. _Not again. I was so close_, Yugi inwardly sighed. _Then what would you have done, hmm?_ The crazy, condescending inner voice was back again. _Even if you had been able to kill him, you would still have to get through all the guards that stand in your way. _Yugi rolled his eyes. He was hoping the voice would stay away this time. Not that it didn't have a point, because it did; a big point. And it was making Yugi frustrated. Adofo's eyes gleamed with vicious joy.

"You remember what happens now, don't you," he asked, his voice smothered with wickedness. Yugi sighed as he was roughly turned around. He knew the guards were watching, not to make sure he didn't do anything, but because they got off on shit like this.

Adofo pulled down the younger man's pants after pulling out his member. He roughly shoved all of him into Yugi's prostate. Yugi yelled in pain. But Adofo kept slamming up into his body, until he reached his peak. Once he was done, Adofo redressed the boy and dragged him to the hall. He barely noticed the guards slip inside the cell to deal with a "problem" they had.

* * *

They were halfway down the corridor when Adofo through Yugi over his shoulder and the latter propped his elbow against the bigger man's shoulder blade and rested his head on his hand.

"What are you going to do when I'm gone," Yugi asked. Adofo snorted.

"Should some one come and rescue you, then I'll start chasing the staff around. I did before, but you were too cute to resist." This caused Yugi to laugh.

"I get that a lot." He paused for a few minutes. "How do you think this routine will change, depending on how long I stay here," he asked the man currently carrying him.

Adofo glanced at him, thinking. "Hm. I honestly don't know. Perhaps you lose the chains, and start wanting it? Or maybe you already do," he said with a smirk. He could feel Yugi silently laugh.

"Ew," the younger man said. "No, I don't want it. Not unless it was Yami, but he wouldn't do something like that," he whispered somberly. "Besides," he started, brightening a little. "If I were to stop choking you, that would mean I gave up hope of getting out. And it would take _years_ to get me to want the abuse. And I don't think I'll be here that long."

Adofo laughed. "We'll see. You've have started talking with the people here, so maybe your starting to like it."

Yugi shook his head. "No…I'm not comfortable anywhere unless I'm with Yami. But the people here aren't as bad as they seemed to be. Tarik is not as bad, and that is saying something. Which reminds me, how did you get to in his service?"

"I found him wandering the city," Adofo said. "His parents had just been killed and he didn't know what to do. He was a child who wanted revenge. I helped him and I've been with him ever since."

Yugi was shocked. "Wow," he whispered. Adofo could hear the genuine feeling in his voice. He grunted in response, as if saying it isn't a big deal. Yugi looked at him. "So that's why he's such a mean guy. But why does he feel the need to ruin other people's lives? I mean, I can see why because his parents were killed, but why kill other people? Did he get on a power high and didn't come off it?" Adofo nodded. "Wow," Yugi said again.

* * *

They walked in silence (well, Adofo walked with Yugi over his shoulder, neither talking) until they reached the doors. Adofo put Yugi down and the doors were opened. They walked in and Yugi strode immediately to the middle of the room and laid down. Once he was in position, the nails went up.

"So, did he do anything," Tarik addressed Adofo, who smirked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, milord," he replied. Tarik smiled as well and looked back at the boy.

"Been behaving, have we," he asked Yugi.

"Yes sir," Yugi nodded. "If you call not doing anything out of the routine behaving then I guess yes," he added. Tarik laughed.

"Oh, I wish we had you sooner. The dull life that occurs here often would have been better. Come," he beckoned. "Eat with me." Yugi nodded and got off the bed of nails. He walked up the stairs to the small table near the throne, and sat down in the chair beside Tarik. They ate in silence before Tarik looked at Yugi in an unspoken question. Yugi nodded. "Everyone, eat." The sound of rushing feet was deafening as it echoed off the walls.

"By the way, sir, we received news from new recruits the other day. They said it would be an honour to serve you and would arrive in eight days from sending their letter. Should we allow them?" The man who spoke looked anxiously at his master.

"Of course. I hardly turn away anyone who wants to be in my service. What do you think Yugi," Tarik looked at the young man sitting next to him.

Yugi paused from his strawberry to look back at him. Then he turned his amethyst gaze to guard. "How many," he asked.

"Three."

Yugi rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, I'll be the initiation task again. Just don't make me do it when there's a group of like six or more." Tarik looked at him.

"Alright," he said.

* * *

"JOEY! DON'T BE AN IDIOT! DO YOU HONESTLY EXPECT THAT TO WORK!" Seto loved to yell at the mutt. _His_mutt. Right now Joey was at Kaiba Corp., trying to convince Seto to lend them tickets to Egypt. And his way of convincing him was trying giving him _the_ puppy-dog face. _Trying_. And failing miserably. Seto pinched the bridge between his eyes. "Why do you even want the tickets for? Last I heard, you chewed the twerps out for gay. What did you change your mind? Or were you fine with it all along, just jealous of one of them?" Joey growled at this. "Oh, what was that? So I'm wrong am I? Then, enlighten me. Why?"

Joey glared at Seto. "I want them because I want those two home. I'm still not 100% okay with it. Besides, I promised Serenity. And I never break a promise to my sister if I can help it. I'm sure you can understand the love for a sibling. You'd do anything for Mokuba."

Seto was shocked with that statement. _So the mutt does notice things around him_, Seto mused. "What are you going to do for me if I help you," Seto asked, already a list of things he wanted to do with Joey.

"Why am I not surprised? You never do anything unless it benefits you." Seto heard Joey sigh and tore himself from the naughty vision he was just about drooling over. He paid attention, holding his breath, hoping to hear the words he wanted Joey to say.

"I'll do anything you want me to." Seto smirked and somehow Joey felt he shouldn't have said that.

* * *

Okay people. You do not realize how sad it makes me when I see no one has made any new reviews. So, until I get reviews, I am withholding the next chapter. Thanks for listening. Bye.

P.S: Sorry it took so long. Same with 'It Must Be Fate' for those who read that as well.


	13. The Initiation

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I did...

"Blah"- speech

_Blah_- thoughts

'Blah'- mindlink

* * *

Chapter 13

The Initiation

The morning air was crisp and Yugi awoke to the sound of birds…And a gunshot. Yugi groaned and rolled over, his chains tinkling as they were dragged across the floor. _Why must they shoot everything that moves?_ Yugi closed his eyes to go back to sleep but a voice at his door whispered "Good morning." He sat up and saw it was one of the females. _I think she works in the…kitchens._ Yugi got up strolled to the door, putting his hands on the bars, staring gently at her with his amethyst eyes. Her blue eyes gazed back.

"Good morning to you too," he whispered back. She smiled. "You're Maria, right?" She nodded, obviously pleased he remembered her.

"I brought you something to eat. Master Tarik is not up yet." She held out her palms and Yugi looked at what they held. A soft roll (he could see the steam coming off it), a handful of raspberries and strawberries (everyone in the kitchens knew these to be his favourite), and a few dates and figs from the gardens.

"Thank you," he said as he took the food gratefully. Maria smiled once more and reached into the pocket of her hem. She pulled out a small bottle of water. Yugi would have been surprised to see the weird orb shape and the glass material, but this is how the water looked when it has been snuck into his room. Sometimes the bottle wasn't as an orb. Sometimes it was a _long_ vial, snuck through from the sleeve of a maid's dress, or some other weird shape and size.

"Just remember to hand it to some one when you're done," she warned. Yugi nodded and watched as she left. He then sat the bed and ate. The roll _had_ been baked recently. It was nice, soft, and warm. The raspberries and strawberries were delicious, but the dates and figs tasted a little overripe. But the water washed away the bitter taste and it made Yugi even more grateful to the maidens.

He sighed as he watched the morning slowly brewed to day. It was today when the new recruits were to arrive. They hadn't said what gender each of them were, but Yugi hoped they were all females, then he wouldn't have to attend. Or be forced to do anything.

* * *

"Rise and shine, ass candy," a menacing voice called to him. Yugi groaned. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until that voice called to him. Yugi glared at the guard.

"Giving me nicknames now," he asked. "You better watch it, or I might start to think you're getting fond of me." This caused the guard to laugh.

* * *

Yami stared skeptically the Ishtars. "You think this will work," he asked, looking at all of them. Ishizu nodded as she looked at him smiling. Odion just stood there, a pair of scissors and a small sewing kit in his hands. Marik was trying really hard not to laugh. But failed, which made Yami throw a pillow at him.

Marik didn't stop laughing even when the pillow made contact with his face. "I'm so sorry," he managed to rush out between a giggle. Yami glared daggers at him, but it did little except quiet the laughs by a fraction.

"Marik, wait outside," Ishizu ordered. Marik was all but running to obey. Yami rolled his eyes and sighed. He turned and looked at himself in the mirror.

"I can't blame him for laughing," Yami said. The cloak Odion "borrowed" hung off him, the sleeves too long, the body tangling and drooping around him as he stood, and the hood covering his face, despite the height of his odd-shaped hair. Marik had put the cloak on him and burst out laughing. _His _cloak at least fit him. Yami sighed again. "I _hate_ being short," he growled.

Ishizu smiled. "It'll be fine, once it is altered, my Pharaoh." Yami rolled his eyes but stood still as the two snipped, sewed, pinned, and threw away scrap fabric. When they were done, Ishizu went to the door and called to her brother. "MARIK! You can come back now! But I swear if you start laughing again, I won't stop the Pharaoh from attacking you!"

Marik rushed in, face dead-set scared, but when he looked at Yami, the expression went deeper and he took a step back. Yami watched as Marik shuddered. "You look the part of the darker half," the young Egyptian commented.

Yami raised an eyebrow at him, and faced his reflection. Even he was shocked. Ishizu was right. Once altered, it was better. The hood no longer drooped but hid his face a bit and cast shadows across it. The sleeves covered his arms all the way down to his fingertip joints. The body hung down gracefully off his shoulders, and pooled a little at his feet. The black color even looked darker than it had a few minutes before.

"It's time," Odion said, looking at the sky. It was starting to get dark, the clouds threatening to unleash the heavens and make them fall.

* * *

Adofo watched as three cloaked figures arrived at the gates. He nodded to the entry guards and they allowed them in. The three beings walked in, cool and gracefully, as expected. They walked to the doors where Adofo was waiting for them.

"You're here earlier than expected," he commented. "Didn't have time to get your initiation task ready." At this he laughed.

"We wanted to arrive before the storm hit, so we don't ruin the master's floors with our soaked cloaks," a female voice responded. Adofo looked at her. There was something familiar about that voice, but he couldn't decide what.

He nodded. "Good excuse. Now, we'll have to make a quick stop before you see Master Tarik." The people behind him nodded but exchanged glances. "Don't worry; the initiation task is quite simple. Except for the chick. She'll be escorted to the kitchens for her duty."

* * *

Adofo led them through the corridors and noticed that they expressed no shock or wonder at all the riches. They just followed him. He also noticed the delicate hands of one of the three clench into fists. _That's probably the chick. But what is with them? Hmm…Something isn't quite right._ He halted his thoughts when he approached a cell.

"Why have we stopped here," a deep but young voice asked. Adofo rolled his eyes.

"I told you we were stopping along the way. I need to fetch the initiator," he replied. He opened the cell door and walked inside. "Wake up, sleepy head. The recruits arrived." Outside the door, the trio heard some one grumble.

"Now," Yugi asked quietly. Adofo nodded, with a smile.

"Are you going to behave and come without a fight or is it going to be the hard way," the older man asked.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "What do you think," he replied as he clenched his chains. The trio outside looked in to see what was happening and the middle person had to refrain from gasping. _Yugi,_ he thought. Then it happened. Faster that Adofo expected. The chains flew around his neck and for once, Adofo could see the black spots appearing.

* * *

Yami was shocked. He's never seen Yugi act so violently, but the look in his eyes was even more frightening. The look that said he could kill this man and not even care. The man on the floor gagged and knocked the table over. The trio looked up as feet came pounding down the hall. The guards reached the door and pointed their guns at the boy. Yugi sighed and released his hold.

Adofo got up, breathing hard and rubbing his throat. "Good job. Didn't think you could get that far," he congratulated.

Yugi half-smiled while continuing to stare at the guns. "You saw spots this time," he asked. _Why didn't they do anything? Why did those voices sound familiar? It's not...It can't be...No...Could it?_ Thoughts ran through Yugi's head and he decided it was true before listening to Adofo's answer.

Adofo nodded. "But you realize what happens now, right?" Yugi rolled his eyes.

Yami watched in horror as the dungeon-master stripped Yugi's pants off and violated him. While the guards beside him seemed to enjoy watching, Yami was trying hard not to vomit. He closed his eyes and tried to block out Yugi's screams. Behind him, Marik and Ishizu were doing the exact same.

"I sometimes, I hate it when I'm right," Marik whispered quietly so only Yami and Ishizu could hear.

* * *

Once he was done, Adofo threw Yugi over his shoulder and left the cell, which was quickly occupied by the guards.

Yugi glared at the trio following them. Then he started punching and kicking at Adofo's body, screaming at him to let him go. This went on for a few minutes until Yugi tired out. He stopped kicking first, seeing as how a sore ass was not helping matters. Once he stopped kicking, he knew his punches wouldn't do much, and his voice would get hoarse if he didn't stop yelling. So he lay limply over the older man's shoulder, and a tear rolled down his face from the pain. Then he assumed his usual position whenever Adofo carried him on his shoulder.

"What would you do if I was to leave today," Yugi asked him.

Adofo laughed. "Alright, I'm game. _If_ you were to leave today, I'd have to find some one else to play with," he replied. "But I kind of gotten used to you trying to kill me and all the rest that occurs in our mutual habit. Besides, I think Tarik has taken a liking to you."

Yugi laughed, much to the shock of the people behind, or in front of actually, seeing as he's facing towards them with his ass in Adofo's face. "Tarik takes a liking to anything cute. I hardly doubt he likes me for eating his strawberries." Adofo joined in his laugh as well.

* * *

"Why are they joking around like they're friends," Marik asked his companions. The other two shook their heads. And noticed Adofo had stopped and Yugi was staring at them.

"Why does it matter to you," Yugi asked, his amethyst eyes blazing with cynicism. Yami flinched.

"Uh, well, it just seems odd, to me, that, um, you would be joking and talking, so normally, with the guy that just, uh, raped you." He saw Yugi's eyes widen for a second, not in realization, but in a look that made Yami think he just proved his boyfriend right about something.

"Adofo, we better get going or else Tarik is going to get mad at the delay," Yugi said. Adofo nodded.

"So, what's the initiation task," Marik asked. A small smile played on Yugi's lips, but only for a fraction of a second, so no one noticed.

Adofo laughed. "You better tell them," he told Yugi, who shook his head.

"No, I want to see their reactions when Tarik tells them. Something tells me it won't be the same as the others." Yugi slid down fro Adofo's shoulders as he said this, waiting for the massive doors in front of them to open. Once they were opened, Adofo heard the gasp he was waiting for. The trio looked up and around as the doors opened. This room was _huge_ and much grander than the rest of the castle. The trio looked up to the front and saw a gold throne, with Tarik sitting in it, smiling evilly at them.

* * *

Yami watched as his Light walked into the room and laid on the floor in the center of the room. Yami could barely contain his gasp as he saw the nails rise up from the floor. Tarik looked down at the boy.

"Have they been told," he asked. Yugi shook his head. "Well, well. What's the reasoning for this, I wonder." Tarik looked at the trio, who bowed slightly under his gaze. He smiled. "You wish to be part of my family?" They nod. "Well, then. Let's initiate you."

Adofo cleared his throat. "Umm, sire. One of them should be taken to the kitchens."

Tarik raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? Which one of you is the female," he addressed the black cloaked group. Ishizu stepped forward, her face well hidden in the shadowed recesses of her hood. "Well, my dear, would you like to go now, or stay for the show?"

Ishizu raised her head ever so slightly, so it gave the impression she was looking up at him. "I would like to stay for the initiation, if it isn't too much trouble sire." Tarik nodded.

He looked back at the two men waiting. "Well," he said. "You wish to be in my service. So I will tell you how you're to be allowed in. One task you must perform, and I've never seen anyone back down. Do you wish to know this task?" Yami and Marik nodded. "Good." Tarik pointed at Yugi, who lay on the bed of nails. "Have fun with him."

* * *

I know what you're thinking. Why doesn't Yami use the mindlink. I decided not to use it for some reason. Adds to the suspense or whatever. Makes things harder for them, and using the mindlink would create more problems if Yugi acted out of character.

Thanks for reading. Review. Please?

By the way, everyone should thank Chibi-Yami-Hikari for her reviews. The story shall go on.


	14. The Rescue And Compromise

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I did...

"Blah"- speech

_Blah_- thoughts

'Blah'- mindlink

* * *

Chapter 14

The Rescue And Compromise

Yami couldn't help but flinch as the words came out of Tarik's mouth. He was not insinuating what he thought he was…Was he? Yami didn't mind having _fun_with Yugi, but Tarik's kind of fun was rape, abuse, not the teasing and games he and Yugi would do.

Tarik noticed his hesitation. "Does something bother you," he asked quietly. Hands went to guns, noticing the dangerous tone of their master's voice. Marik shook his head, and slyly nudged Yami, who shook his head as well.

"Just wondering if you're meaning what I hope you're meaning," Yami quickly replied. _Did I honestly just say that?_What was wrong with him? Maybe he should tell Yugi…But wouldn't that change Yugi's reaction?

Tarik smiled and nodded. "Yes, so get on with it. We don't have all day."

* * *

Yugi sighed as he lay on his spot. He smiled as Tarik's words met his ears. "No, we certainly do not," Yugi mumbled, but his voice echoed off the walls. Many faces turned to him and he started to blush. He hadn't meant to even say it aloud. Tarik raised an eyebrow at him and Yugi started searching for words. "Umm, well, I, uh, mhm, didn't mean anything by it, I, uhhahaha," Yugi started to nervously laugh. _Shit_.

"Well, what did you mean?" Tarik stared hard at him. Yugi flinched but cursed when his skin grazed across the nails.

"Ow, fuck. I didn't mean much. All I meant was the day isn't going to last forever." Funny how pain cleared his mind and made him think faster. Apparently this was a good answer because Tarik's gaze and face softened and he leaned back in his chair.

"A valid point," Tarik said. He turned back to Yami. Yami bowed his head and walked toward Yugi and willed him to realize it was him. Not once had it ever occurred to the spike-haired man to use the mindlink.

Yugi stared at the man as he crept closer. The look on his face was a murderous one. It said "Touch me and you die". Yugi knew he didn't mean it. But he could see the man shudder and hesitate as he glanced at his face. Yugi couldn't help but smile. No one expected a look out of some one so short, least of all _him_.

Tarik noticed the man's hesitation again and glimpsed Yugi's face. He rolled his eyes and sighed, all with a slight smile. "Do play nice," he mocked pleaded. "We can't have the toy scaring the children." Yugi looked at him with a sarcastic apologetic smile.

Yami stared at them throughout the encounter. He didn't know how to react. But thankfully, he didn't have to. Because at that moment, some one decided to blow up the side of the building.

* * *

BOOM!

The sound reverberated throughout the halls before the round it the walls, causing the building to shudder and a huge hole open up. The sound of the wall breaking made everyone jump and run. Guns were locked and loaded. Men rushed to the basements to collect bigger weapons, and the woman hurried to the safe shelter below.

* * *

"GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER BACK!" A voice called through a megaphone. Tarik ran to the window, Maria right behind him. She looked at Yugi, who'd gotten off the bed of nails. She smiled at him and waved.

"My father," she mouthed. Yugi nodded and bowed and thank you before rushing away. On his way out, he grabbed Yami's hand, much to his bewilderment at the suddenness of everything. They past guards, maids, helpers, and everyone else on their way to the fight. Yugi ran outside, heading in the direction he saw the other two cloaked figures go in. He glanced to the river and saw a small cruise/battle ship making its way along the river. He saw Maria run to a balcony and wave, and then she jumped into the river and swam. Guns blazing, rounds flying, curses sounding, orders rushing, Yugi ran through it all. All the while dragging Yami behind him.

* * *

When he reached where the Ishtars stopped, he gasped. A helicopter was waiting for them, but by the way Marik and Ishizu had froze, they weren't expecting it either.

"What the hell," he heard Yami say behind him. Yugi squeezed his boyfriend's hand and ran to the vehicle. Once he hopped in, the Ishtar siblings and Yami followed. Odion sat in the front, speaking to the pilot, who nodded, and the helicopter took off.

Yugi leaned back and looked at Yami angrily. Yami flinched back. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG," he yelled. Everyone cringed at his anger.

"Sorry, love," Yami said. Then he froze. "How did you know it was us," he asked.

Yugi smiled. "That's easy. You're you." Yami raised an eyebrow. Yugi rolled his eyes. "You're voice, and the fact that you weren't looking "uncomfortable" when Adofo raped me. And the fact that you hesitated when Tarik told you I was the task. And Marik, you need to learn to whisper properly. I'm sure even the guards having sex in my cell could hear you." The people in the back stared at him, but the silence was broken by Odion's gradual laughter.

"Stop laughing, Odion," Ishizu scolded. But he didn't stop, just quieted down a bit. "By the way brother, where did you get the helicopter?" Marik and Yami nodded with her and Yugi looked bored.

"Remember the guy from America that I beat in a poker game last summer," Odion asked. The Ishtar siblings said yes. "Well, this is one of the things I won from him…Right Bob?" Odion looked at the pilot, nodded. They both laughed.

"So how are you," Yami whispered, pulling off his cloak and wrapping it around his love.

Yugi climbed into Yami's lap and pulled the cloak over them both and closed his eyes. "Better, now that I'm with you," he mumbled.

Yami smiled. "Me too," he whispered as he planted a kiss on Yugi's forehead. 'Yami?' Yugi spoke through the mindlink. Yami has never been more relieved to hear anything in his life. 'Yes,' he replied. 'I love you.' …Okay, so maybe there was something better for him to hear.

* * *

"Yami…Yugi. Wake up. We're back." Ishizu's voice crept its way into their minds, where Yami was laying with Yugi in the Light's soulroom. They both groaned as they came out of sleep. They were very comfortable.

Yugi sat up, much to Yami's displeasure, and looked out the window. Indeed they were arriving in Cairo, and on the tarmac was a plane with two distinct letters on the side. Yugi groaned as he saw them. Yami looked out to see what displeased his love and growled as he saw what Yugi saw. KC. The two letters they didn't want to see. Yugi made Mokuba promise that if he was to come, let them know. Seeing as how no one called, and Yugi would have known if they did because he had his phone with him the whole time, just didn't think of using it, it means the Kaiba Corp. jet was here for a reason.

* * *

The helicopter landed and Yugi rushed to the plane, ignoring Yami's calls to wait. He ran inside, and found Roland and the pilot playing cards. "Where is everyone," he asked. Roland stood up.

"Mr. Mutou, sir. They came to see you. They went to the Ishtar house to talk to you. And it's good to see you in good health. I think you're fine the way you are," he added, the pilot nodding in agreement.

Yugi blushed. "Uhh, thanks Roland. Who all came," he asked as he felt Yami appear beside him.

Ishizu and Marik walked in, followed by Odion. Roland acknowledged them all. "Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Mokuba brought along four friends. They're all waiting at your house," he said to Ishizu.

"Thank you, Roland," she replied, having already known he was there and who was at her house.

* * *

A few minutes later, the care drove up and the occupants could see five people waiting outside. "I thought Roland said they brought for people" Marik observed.

Yugi and Yami looked at the visitors. Yugi saw Ryou and next to him, Bakura. "Ryou came, so did Bakura. They're like us. Even though they have their own bodies, they can still disappear, as if they were spirits. I wonder if Seto even knew Bakura came before now." Yugi looked up at his lover's face to see it cold and hard. Yugi sighed and pressed his lips for the first time since they were reunited on Yami's lips. Yami broke out of his anger stare and melted into the kiss.

"Ahem…" They looked over at Ishizu. "Shall we," she said. Crimson met amethyst in an unspoken question. Yugi nodded and they all exited the car.

* * *

"Yuge, look, we're sorry. We want you to come home." Yugi was sitting on the couch with Yami's arms wrapped around him, the Ishtars sitting beside them. Joey was sitting in a chair across from them, Serenity on his lap, holding his shoulders, half to stop her form falling over, half to stop him from doing anything stupid. Tristan sat on another couch, with Ryou and Bakura sitting beside him. Seto and Mokuba sat on chairs from the kitchen.

"Bakura stop. I mean it," Ryou pleaded with his Dark. Bakura was nuzzling his neck.

"Oh, you like it," he breathed against Ryou's skin.

"Then that would make me a hypocrite, now wouldn't it," Ryou countered in his adorable British accent. "Now stop it or I'm throwing you out of the house." Everyone stared at them and Yugi and Yami smiled at each other.

"You better listen, thief," Yami said. "He means it. And you know it."

Bakura growled and rolled his eyes. "Since when do I listen to anything my Light says or what you say, Pharaoh?"

"Since you fell for him," Yugi replied quietly. The whole went quiet. If a pin dropped would be able to hear it, even if it fell on the carpet.

"Was I that obvious," Bakura asked. Everyone form Domino nodded, except Ryou. But seeing as how Joey nodded, then Bakura knew just _how_ obvious. "Damn. What happened? I used to be the best at sneaking and hiding."

Yugi looked at Yami. "It happens when you fall for your otherhalf," he says with a smile. Then he became serious and Yami flinched a little, remembering the look in Yugi's eyes earlier that day. "So what are you here for, really? I think it was obvious when I left that I made my choice. I'm staying with Yami."

Joey ran a hand through his blonde hair, no one but Mokuba noticing Seto watching him. "We realize that…But I'm not here to break you two up. We all want you home, even if you two still date."

"You're not going to pressure Yugi into choosing again," Yami demanded. He didn't like how upset it made Yugi last time, and he was going to hurt some one if his aibou had to go through that again.

Tristan shook his head. "No man, I swear. Gramps wants Yugi home. He's the only family he has left. And Gramps wants Yugi happy, and you make him happy. Mai agrees, as does Duke. Rebecca's grandfather never really had a problem with it. We haven't contacted Rebecca or Tèa. I think we all know how that would end." A collective of laughs sounded.

Joey looked down at his sister and hugged her. "Besides," he said. "I promised my sister. I never break a promise to her if I can help it. I'm still getting used to it, but I've decided it was a bit selfish not to include your happiness along with mine. I let you down, and I'm sorry. I promise some day I'll be 100% okay with it," he finished.

"Good." Everyone turned to Seto. He stared back with wide eyes. He looked at his brother worriedly. "Mokuba, please tell me I didn't say that out loud," he pleaded in his deep, macho, authoritive voice. Mokuba watched him before shaking his head. Seto looked back at the group.

"What did you mean by that Kaiba," Joey asked.

"Nothing that concerns you mutt," Seto lied.

"Really. Then explain what you meant by it," Joey pushed.

"Drop it."

"No."

"I said drop it Wheeler." It was then Seto realized his mistake. He flew a hand to his face and slapped it to his forehead. He closed his eyes in humiliation and disappointment. Mokuba put a comforting hand on his brother's arm.

"I guess I'm the world's biggest hypocrite. Yami, punch me. " Seto looked up as the words left Joey's mouth. So Yami did just that. He strode over to Joey, despite Yugi's protests, and sucker-punched him. Serenity gasped, but giggled afterwards. He glared at her while rubbing the side of his face. "You're not being very sister-like," he complained.

"Sorry, Joey," Serenity said as she laughed. "I just got the meaning of your words." Apparently everyone else is slow…Except Seto, Yugi, Yami, the Ishtars, and Bakura.

Bakura nuzzled Ryou's neck again. "See, he admitted it. Now it's your turn," he said to Ryou. Ryou elbowed him in the side and walked away. Bakura watched him go. "He'll come around," he said. "Who can resist this," he added gesturing to his body. Yugi and Yami looked at each other and burst out laughing as they raised their hands. Then Ishizu raised her hand, then Marik, then Odion, Tristan, Seto, Mokuba, Joey, and Serenity. Bakura growled and they all laughed.

"So, Yuge. Will you come home?" Joey looks at him, as does everyone else. Yugi looked at them all and sighed.

"Not if it means giving up Yami," he whispered.

Joey shook his head. "If you have to, then I'll have to let Seto and Yami kick my ass if I had any part in it. Like I said, I promised Serenity. It made her unhappy for me to treat you guys like that. If I have a problem, I'll still tell you, but you can do what you want with that information. I won't force you into anything. So, will you come home? Can you ever forgive me? Us?"

"Wow, that was a big speech for you mutt. Do you think your brain was able to keep up," Seto asked sarcastically. Joey glared at him.

"Say something like that again Kaiba, I swear I'll take back my promise to do anything you want me to," Joey threatened. Everyone laughed at Seto's face of horror.

Yugi and Yami looked at each other, contented smiles on their faces. Yes, they were going to enjoy being back home.

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry to those who don't like the next chapter's title. But review and thanks for reading.


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I did...

"Blah"- speech

_Blah_- thoughts

'Blah'- mindlink

* * *

Chapter 15

Epilogue

Yugi woke up with the sunrise. He looked over at Yami, who was still asleep and probably would be for remainder of the day of they didn't have school. Yugi looked at the clock. A few hours before they had to get up. But Yugi had something else in mind. He kissed Yami's lips and ran his tongue down Yami's jawline till he hit the base of his neck. Yugi gently bit down and sucked on the spot. A shudder passed through Yami's sleeping form. Yugi smirked and trailed kissed all the way down Yami's bare chest. He kept going and placed a kiss on Yami's member, which was starting to rise.

"Yugi," Yami whispered in his sleep. Yugi smiled even more and ran his tongue down Yami's dick, slicking it with his saliva. Then he took Yami into his mouth. Yami gasped awake as he felt the heat from his Light's mouth wrap around him. Yugi started sliding his mouth up and down Yami's length. It took awhile, but not as quick as it did in Egypt, when Yami's hips began to buck. Yugi held him down and continued his early-morning onslaught. Yami grabbed the sheets as he neared his end.

"YUGI!" Yugi swallowed all that Yami released. Yami lay panting, and Yugi crawled up to his face, his breathing just as heavy, but for different reason.

Yami noticed this and threw Yugi to the bed and gave him the same treatment. "Oh. God. YAMI!" Yami loved swallowing his hikari's seed. He found it quite delicious.

* * *

Yugi lay with his head on Yami's chest when he looked at the clock again. "Time to get up Yami," he whispered, planting a kiss on the Pharaoh's neck. Yami moaned.

"Do we have to," he asked innocently. Yugi laughed. He knew exactly what Yami was insinuating.

"Yes," Yugi answered. "We've gone a while, you know."

Yami grumbled. "I know."

* * *

The two walked down the street two hours later, and met up and saw that Joey and Seto were waiting for them.

"So, how were things yesterday," Yugi asked Joey.

"None of your business," Joey growled.

"What? Don't like being asked your own questions," Yugi asked with a grin.

"Ah shuttup," Joey said. He asked Yugi the same question about three days after they all returned from Egypt.

"Don't tell Yugi to shuttup or-" Yami started.

"Or what, dweeb," Seto interrupted. Yami glared at him. Then he smiled.

"You're just mad you haven't been able to beat me yet," he said smugly. "OW," he said a few seconds later as Yugi hands made contact with his head.

"Don't forget who _did_ beat you," Yugi glared.

Silence followed as Seto and Yami glared daggers at each other. The group rounded the corner and a sight met their eyes.

* * *

Bakura was kissing Ryou. And Ryou didn't seem to hate it. The watchers looked at each other then started hooting. Ryou looked at them in shock, but Bakura kept kissing his neck, flipping the observers off.

Ryou smiled and pushed Bakura off him, only to have the latter cling to his waist. "Uhh, hey guys," the British boy said.

"Looks like I wasn't the only hypocrite," Joey said with his goofy smile. Everyone rolled their eyes while Ryou looked at the ground sheepishly.

"It's okay, Ryou," Yugi said, throwing an arm around his friend's shoulders and walking off, leaving the pack staring after them. "I forgive you. Besides, I'm happy, Joey's happy, so you can be happy too."

"Thanks Yugi," Ryou replied, throwing an arm around Yugi's waist. Then they kissed. Bakura and Yami growled and ran after them. Ryou and Yugi glanced behind them with big smiles on their faces and took off, hand-in-hand, laughing their faces off.

"YUGI!"

"RYOU!"

* * *

Seto and Joey looked at each other. "Finally alone again," the company president said as he kissed Joey's neck.

"Yes, and we can finish this later _after_ school," Joey said, pulling away. Seto sighed and the couple continued to walk in the direction their friends had previously disappeared. In the distance they could still hear the giggles of the Lights, and the curses and shouts of the Darks.

"Ever do that to me, you'll regret it," Seto told his boyfriend.

Joey looked at him. "Right back at ya," he replied as the giggles rang out across the city.

* * *

Last chapter. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I enjoyed writing it. But I'm sure about the last two paragraphs. But if you think putting the last two paragraphs was a good idea, let me know. If not, let me. And PLEEEASE tell me what you thought about my story. Bye!

Thanks to all of you who favourited my story and read each chapter as soon as they came out.


	16. Author's Note

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet

4. General Use of the Website

hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:

A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.

B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.

C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.

E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions.

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.

program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.

Rating:

Pairing:

Summery:

Authors Note:

no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.

advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.

is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.

6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word.


End file.
